After the War
by doughnutter
Summary: Set after Last chap of DH. Is life now a breeze for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley or will the Death Eaters that escaped ruin it. Was rated M but have changed my mind bewarned some swearing and Sexual reference but ive seen worse in a PG-13.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle

After the War

**Chapter 1: The Battle**

**GPOV**

FRED! No he cant be gone I cant believe it, not funniest brother. I saw the nearest Death Eater and engaged a battle before long he was down with 'sectumsempera', I hoped he would bleed out but it still didn't seem enough to justify the death of Fred. All of a sudden a cold voice I recognised as Voldemort's rang through the castle.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won, you have lost half your fighters, my Death Eaters outnumber you and The Boy Who Lived is finished, there must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child will be slaughtered as will every member of your family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you will be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven and you will join me, in the new world we shall build together."

The fighting seemed to just stop on the Death Eaters side and they started to make their way to the main doors, everyone else followed no-one daring to fire another curse in case they were caught and their families killed. When we reached the stairs from the entrance hall everyone seemed to stop and they most blood curdling scream came over us all, I pushed myself to the front knowing the worse what he had said was true Harry was dead, when I got to the front I realised it was Professor McGonagall that had screamed, She Ron and Hermione where just staring at the feat of Voldemort and sure enough laying there was Harry his eyes were closed, dead, but I could have sworn I saw them flash open and his brilliant green meet with my brown eyes but it cant have been.

After another speech from Voldemort about how their will be unity in the wizarding world, to be honest I wasn't really listening all that I could think about was that I hadn't told Harry that I love him and I would never get to feel his lips on mine again. I was soon dragged from my thoughts by Hagrid bawling something about Harry being missing and sure enough he was gone, my Harry wasn't dead after all, Stop it Ginny he isn't yours and he wont ever be yours. I don't know what has just happened im now back in the great hall, I ducked a spell by Bellatrix Lestrange and before I knew it my mum had jumped in screaming, " NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH. OUT OF MY WAY!" She shoved me aside and was duelling with Bellatrix fearlessly both of them fighting for one thing and one thing only, death. I could see from my duel with Goyle that Bellatrix was losing my mum had the upper hand then all of a sudden her face went blank, Bellatix Lestrange was dead. I soon finished my duel with Goyle stunning and binding him, I added one of my famous bat bogey hexs for good measure and left him in the middle of the floor.

"I did warn you not to touch my family again." I heard my mum say to the corpse of Lestrange. Another blood curling scream was let out but this time it was a males, I looked into the great hall to see Voldemort and Harry duelling, every one was lining the edge of the hall not wanting to get in the way, Harry and Voldemort were both shouting something at each other but I wasn't listening I was to engrossed in watching my man fight he enemy, man I have to stop thinking like that he doesn't love me. They duelled back and forth as if it was a sword fight, the fight suddenly turned and Harry was facing me and my mum, his eyes locked with mine and I saw some kind of recognition their and it looked as it flames lit in his eyes. He suddenly pulled off of miraculous wand work and Voldemort just dropped to the floor another one dead, a loud whoop of cheers went up from the Hogwarts lot.

Professor McGonagall took to the stage that normally held the teachers table and waved her wand around in complicated shapes, soon the bodies of the dead not just from the great hall but all around the castle covered and lifted into the air and went out to the grounds there was a tent there that Professor Flitwick had conjured.

A couple of hours later Harry appeared from the castle to the tent, "Take a walk with me?" He asked

"Of course" I replied, we walked down the drive to Hogsmede as soon as we were out of the gate he turned to me.

"Ginny I have something to tell you, please don't interrupt me I need to tell you this. Look all over this year when Me Ron and Hermione were running over the country, I will tell you about that but I will tell every one at once, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Gin I know you have probably moved on but I really do love you so much, I spent every night watching your dot on the map and it is going to sound really perverted but when you was in bed or in the shower I was wishing that I would be there with you. Ginerva Molly Weasley I love you so much. I would beg you to take me back but I know you to beautiful to not have another boyfriend and I understand." He almost broke at the last words. Truth be told I loved him as much as he said he loved me.

I barely noticed that I had leaned forward I was so close to his face I could feel his breath on my face, remarkably for someone who had been on the run all year his breath still smelt fresh and almost citrusy. He also leaned in, our lips finally touched and the familiar shock that went through me whenever we touched was back, his hand went down to my thigh just bellow my bum. My left hand stayed on his chest my right hand dragged down to his nether regions.

"Fuck Gin do you know what you do to me" he said as he pushed me away.

"Yes, yes I do and Harry just for the record I don't have anyone else your the only one for me and I love you so much." I smiled devilishly.

"Gin that means the world to me but I'm sorry I'm not going to be around for a couple of days, Kingsley wants me to meet the head of the Auror department and some wizards from other countries and I have to do a press release." He replied

"Oh okay, don't worry I waited for you for a year a couple of days wont matter okay. I love you." I said as I parted from him and started back to the castle as soon as I heard him apperate away I broke down. I really wanted to stay with him.

**A/N: You may be wondering why this is rated M that will become apparent in later Chapters. I will normally update on Tuesdays, Thursdays or the Weekend. Also I may update again tonight now I have started I can't stop ha! **

**I hope you like please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: 4 Day Later

**Chapter 2: 4 Days Later **

**HPOV**

The four days I have been waiting to see the love of my life again have been so long and tedious firstly I had to speak to the Head Auror his name was John Robards he told me that I wouldn't have to complete my NEWTs or have to bother with the Auror training he said I could serve the wizard equivalent of the muggle apprenticeship, and only attend the training school when it was something that I didn't know. His offer also extended to if I didn't want to go and get my NEWTs I could still skip the training school and possibly even more of it because I would have even more under my belt such as more potions and transfiguration.

The next three of the four days was spent in the ministry talking to the press in press releases and other countries Minister's of Magic on how to deal with their dark wizards, this meeting was cut short because they all wanted me to go over and fight the wizards for them which I am not prepared to do, on the way out of the ministry I bumped into Professor McGonagall. "Ahh Potter, I was told you were here."

"Professor nice to see you what can I do for you today."

"Well I have a proposition for you, I would like you to come back to Hogwarts and for the year that you return I would like you to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. I think you would do brilliantly and it would only be a class wasted for you if not because I think you know all of the syllabus for the NEWT years and anything you don't know I lend you some books to learn it from. Of course whilst you are teaching at the School you will have your own quarters and are more than welcome to have Miss Weasley live with you as long as you are both on time for your lessons. The only problem being you will have no free periods unless we have someone from the Order come in and teach 1st to 3rd years and you teach the O.W.L and N.E.W.T years."

"Yes Professor I would like that very much, however I have to be going I have Fred Weasleys Funeral to attend" I replied kindly

" Oh yes so do I, come on lets go to the burrow." The older woman said.

**3rdPOV**

With that they both apperated to The Burrow. They arrived just as everyone else was starting to sit down, Ginny called Harry up to the front of the service and he sat down next to her. Harry took her hand and looked into her eyes affectionately, The service was a short one and Professor McGonagall stood up and said a few words and even bought along the Swamp that she had charmed to be smaller during Umbridges time at Hogwarts. Then Kingsley stood up and said his Minister for magic speech he had been saying at all of the funerals this week.

The funeral was over, Harry and Ginny were walking slowly back to The Burrow, they were in no rush nothing in the world could stop them now they were linked by more than just loving each other it was something special and everyone could see it.

"Ginny McGonagall spoke to me today, she had offered me a job teaching the upper years DADA, and she also said that I would have my own quarters that could be made into a double for the both of us if we wanted." Harry said.

Neither of them noticed Mr and Mrs Weasley behind them "Absolutely not Ginny your two young I forbid you to sleep with Harry, as much as I like him you've only just got back together if you had stayed together from last year maybe but..." Mrs Weasley was cut off by Ginny.

"MUM! I know you don't approve of sex before marriage but remember I have heard the story of you and dad and the room of requirement. And I love Harry and I know he is the one I don't know how but I know. Come on Harry lets go and get your stuff from Grimmauld Place." Ginny stormed away on that note.

Harry through an apologetic look at Mr Weasley as Molly was facing away towards the house. He then followed Ginny as soon as he had caught up with her he grabbed her arm and they apperated to Grimmauld Place as soon as they arrived Ginny turned round and pulled Harry into a Passionate kiss, she soon felt his tongue against her lips begging for entry which she granted, she brook the kiss and took Harry's hand she started to drag him upstairs, She led him into the room that was Harry's and Ron's when they stayed her when this was the Orders base, she turned back to him and looked into his smouldering eyes "Im ready Harry" Was all she said before she dragged her hands down his muscular chest his Quiddich training had payed of, she tugged of his tee shirt in turn he dragged his hands down her chest and on to her flat stomach he thought the same she did about the Quiddich training. They fell onto the bed and after slightly more playing around they finally made sweet love into the afternoon.

They were both laying on Harry's bed, Ginny curled up on his chest their legs tangled up. 'Wow that was amazing'

"Love your right im glad we done that I have waited a year for that" Harry replied.

"Harry what are you on about?" Ginny asked sheepishly she had thought it was amazing but not out load.

"You said it was amazing"

"No I thought it was amazing" That was strange he cant read my mind surely.

"Gin that's exactly what I can do. Oh my god I cant believe this what has caused this" Harry thought back.

Ginny gasped "Oh my... I can hear you to, we'll have to ask Hermione about this she's bound to know."

A knock came at the door Harry quickly covered himself and Ginny up. Kreature walked in. "Excuse me Master Harry, Miss Weasley but I have a message from Mr Weasley he want you to go to The Burrow as soon as possible, something bad has happened, in the back ground I could hear Mrs Weasley moaning about her wonderful home being ruined."

"Ok Kreature could you get the guest rooms ready I believe we're going to have some visitor in fact make sure you have..." Harry Counted the couples in his head "Four double rooms ready I do believe Ginny and Myself, Ron and Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Bill and Fleur will all want double rooms." Kreature nodded and walked off

Harry and Ginny tried to separate but they couldn't it physically hurt, this made getting dressed fun they soon found as long as they were touching somehow it didn't matter. "Ohh well good job I asked for double rooms then" Harry Laughed with that he grabbed his trunk with the other hand and they apperated back to The Burrow what was waiting for them is not what they where expecting.

**A/N: I have decided that for what I wanted to do as an M rating it wasn't worth it and I'll just do another story for the M rated stuff so that will be on my profile soon. **

**I will try to update again over the weekend so watch this space XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonds and Burrows

**Chapter 3: Bonds and Burrows**

When Harry and Ginny arrived at The Burrow they were shocked at what stood before them, every single member of the Weasley Family including Charlie where outside of what was the Burrow, now it was just a pile of rubble all of the furniture was scattered over the yard and most of it was broken. Mrs Weasley was sobbing into Mr Weasley shoulder, Ron and Hermione were doing the same. Harry stole a glance and Ginny and she gave him a knowing look but he could also see that she was holding back tears, he gave her hand a tight squeeze and they went over to the rest of the family.

"Harry, Ginny so glad you came back. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier Ginny its just your still my little girl and with you wanting to share a bed with Harry reminds me that you are growing up." Molly said quietly to her daughter, Ginny lent forward from Harry still holding his hand and hugged her mother. No one but Hermione seemed to notice this and gave a questioning look.

"Some of the remaining Death Eaters came apparently having Harry Potter stay here for long periods of time, oh say from the start of June all the way to September doesn't go down to well." George joked.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley, I will take care of this it is my fault anyway please let me help you sort this mess out." Harry turned to the Weasley matriarch.

"Harry we would argue with you but I've known you for so long know to know that you are a stubborn boy and we really have no choice. And please stop calling us Mr and Mrs Weasley if you want to keep it formal Molly and Arthur is fine, but we love you so much and hope you love us as the family you never knew to call us Mum and Dad." She replied and Arthur nodded next to her.

Harry had to swallow a lump in his throat. "Ok, mum"

'_you knew about that didn't you' _Harry thought to Ginny. _' Well I knew they planned to ask you, Harry Hermione is looking at us funny. Oh and I love you.' _Ginny thought back, Harry spun her round to face him and lifted her chin so her lips met his they shared a short but sweet kiss. Molly, Fleur and Hermione all awed at the couple.

"HARRY POTTER YOU DO KNOW SHE HAS 6 BROTHERS DONT YOU?" Charlie yelled.

"Old news Char mate if you'd been here earlier you'd know." Ron chuckled.

"Right then guys lets get to work. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Mum, Dad you start to rescue the furniture and pictures 'Reparo' should fix that stuff but I'm afraid the house will have to be rebuilt it was cursed looking at the scorch marks. The rest of us will start moving the rubble that will have to be destroyed." Harry said.

They all set to work right away Harry started to levitate rubble Ginny was doing the same they were still holding hands. By the time it got to 3 in the afternoon Harry was drenched with sweat Ginny transfigured her polo shirt into a tank top and jeans into short shorts, Harry decided it was time for him to change as well and also transfigured his jeans into a pair of shorts he then pulled Ginny back slightly when she'd finished moving a slab or rubble and touched his bare leg to hers. She sensing what he was about to do took his wand, to free up his right hand. Once his hands were free he pulled his T-shirt over his head to reveal his abs and slowly up over his pecs, by the time he hand got the shirt off Ginny was really staring. _'Enoying the view Miss Weasley'_ he sent over the link. She just blushed and traced the round the bruise that had been left by the Killing curse.

"Funny I didn't notice that earlier." She said quietly.

"Well I think we were a bit preoccupied." Harry replied "Gin, I love you" He added softly.

"As I love you babe." She replied in and equally soft voice.

"That's it I have had enough, what is going on with you two, I mean I love Ron the same as Bill loves Fleur and Arthur Loves Molly. But this is ridiculous, its like it pain you to be out of contact and you seem to be having a silent conversation." Hermione said. Harry watched her carefully he cold almost see her piecing it all together. "Oh my god your bonding" She exclaimed.

"Hermione we're what?"

"Bonding Mr Potter, what you and Miss Weasley have is a soul bound. I was just in the ministry informing the Minister that Hogwarts is almost rebuilt and will be open in September, when he received a Floo call from the Department Of Mysteries when the unspeakable saw I was their he recommended that I come along because I may have to make some arrangements at the school, anyway when we got to the department he took us to back corner of the prophecy room were there is a book on bonds. The newest entry was today at 13.06 between yourself and Miss Weasley. This is extremely rare the one prior to yours Potter was your parent and then it was a century prior to them." Professor McGonagall said from behind them.

"What does this mean though Minerva?" asked Arthur.

"Well in the front of the book it explained what the bonding was, it stated that two people will start the bond as soon as they meet they will feel the need to be close, the next step comes with sexual relations, this is when the bond is recorded in the book." Arthur and the other male Weasleys shot Harry a look. "In short what this bond means is that Harry and Ginny are married." McGonagall was cut off by Molly.

"Married what do you mean Married?"

"Molly I know this is a shock but this is what is involved in the magic of the bond. Also after the bond is just formed from a time period of 12-48 hours the couple can't bear to be separate, in fact it will cause severe pain for both. Now I suggest you all go to Grimmauld Place because you will have to get magical maintenance in to build the house again and you know what they are like don't you Arthur?" Chuckled McGonagall, with that they all apperated to the kitchen of number 12.

"Now what I really came to say is that on the 1st of July there is going to be a ball in memory of the fallen of the wars, and of course you are all invited it will take place at Hogwarts and the invitations will be out shortly. Oh and by the way Miss Granger you really are the brightest witch of your time" Ron looked at Hermione and embraced her in a giant hug.

Harry looked down at Ginny and saw she looked upset. "What's up darling?"

"Well I kind of imagined us getting married traditionally at my house with the family all around us." She replied fighting back tears.

"Ginny do you really think I would do you out of a good wedding? We will get married properly I promise, but lets get your family back on track yeah?" Harry said.

**A/N: Review please.** **Ohh and I don't own anything in the Potter World. **


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance Ball

**Chapter 4: Remembrance Ball **

It was the night before the remembrance ball, and Harry Potter was sat in the living room of the newly built Burrow He was talking quietly with Ginny when she announced she was going to bed, "You coming Harry?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a bit." He smiled back at her. Molly and Arthur Weasley shared a glance it was most unusual that Harry and Ginny hadn't gone up to bed together normally they are the first couple to retire to their room for the night. They also sensed that he was nervous about something, having seven children you tend to notice when somethings wrong.

"Harry is everything ok?" Molly asked him.

"Yes just hang on a minute please Mum and Dad I have to ask you something." Harry replied, Molly and Arthur nodded the most peculiar look crossed Harry face before he turned back to them and smiled "Sorry had to close the link, now then as you know Ginny and I are married by this bond that we share and for all intents and purposes that is what we have decided to leave it as that for people it could bring Ginny into danger if the remaining death eaters where to know that she was my soul mate. However what I to tell you was something that Ginny would never admit to, well not to her family and friends anyway, she was upset that we didn't have a proper wedding. So I ermmm I Very ohhh ermm i-very-much-would-like-for-you-two-to-give-us-your-blessing-and-we'll-get-married-properly" Harry rushed out all in one breath.

Molly just smiled at her newest son and Arthur did the same. "Harry my boy you didn't need to ask as of course you can have our daughters hand in marriage. When was you thinking of proposing? When did you want the wedding?"

Harry let out a deep sigh of relief. "Yes I know but I wanted to do it properly. And I was thinking of asking her tomorrow night at the ball. I want us to have the wedding soon how about August 11th, this year. It could be my birthday present to her providing she takes me and agrees to the date. Would you like to see the ring?"

Molly and Arthur nodded and Harry took a red velvet box from his pocket. "I'm afraid its only a plain band at the moment I was unable to get to Diagon Alley without Ginny so when we are married I will take her to get one." Harry opened the box, Molly and Arthur gasped what Harry called a plain ring was not what they called a plain ring, it was made up of lots of different strands of gold all wound intricately together it was a beautiful ring.

"I have to go I can feel your daughter prodding at the wall I have put up in my mind she doesn't like not being in the loop, I guess I'll just tell her its to do with her birthday, at least then it's not a complete lie." With that Harry took his leave from the room and lowered the mental shield.

_Harry what going on_

_Don't worry my love im on my way up it was nothing _

_Harrrrryyyyyy you know how much I hate surprises_

_Even surprises for your birthday?_

_Ohh _

By this time Harry had reached the landing that housed his and Ginny's room. He opened the door and slipped inside, as he sat down on the edge of her queen sized bed to get ready for bed her arms snaked around his waist and she affectionately kissed down his neck and back up to his chin _Are you sure you cant tell me_ she asked through their link he just chuckled and slipped into bed besides her. They spent an hour or so making love and afterward they were both in pure bliss. They laid in her bed spooning when she asked out loud. "Harry when are we going to get married."

Harry struggled to keep a straight face and mind. "When do you want to get married my love?"

"Well I'd like a summer wedding"

"Than you shall have a summer wedding my love." He simply stated. With that they both drifted off to sleep. They both woke up together in the same position they had fallen asleep and Ginny noticed just how well she fitted into the contours of Harry's body _Looks like we're made for each other Mr Potter_ she sent to him mentally. _Indeed Miss Weasley it does_.

The day passed with much interruption and by 6o'clock that evening they were all dressed Harry in a pair of Midnight blue dress robes along with Ginny in the same colour. In fact all of the couple were colour matched. Ron and Hermione in bottle green, Molly and Arthur in a deep purple, Bill and Fleur in a light blue. They all flooed to Hogwarts at 6.30 and they joined everyone else in the entrance hall. At precisely 6.45 the doors to the great hall opened and there were tables all scattered around.

"Mr Potter and the Weasley family, up here with me please" called Professor McGonagall. They took their seats on the left of the professor the other professors and Kingsley sat to her right. They both made speeches about the importance of unity and how the wizarding world should stick together to get over the war and also about how everyone who died in both wars were heroes.

As the end was coming to McGonagall's speech she surprised Harry. "Now as in the muggle tradition they wear a poppy on their Remembrance Day I think we should have a flower, so as it is the most common plant that grows in the grounds of Hogwarts we will have the 'Pink Daisy' (**A/N I'm not sure if this is a plant I just made up a name.)**" With a flick of her wand everyone had a pink daisy attached to their robes. What really surprised Harry is what happened next "Now then if Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger will take to the dance floor they will be starting the ball with the first dance." Harry shot McGonagall a look and she shot one straight back, Harry lent down and took Ginny's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. It started off with just the 4 of them and everybody looking on until Mr and Mrs Weasley joined them and then the rest of the order and eventually all of the DA.

As the dance came to an end Harry grabbed an empty glass and a fork off the table and touched the side of the glass with the fork when there was absolute silence Harry started. "Now as you all know last year I was on the run from Lord Voldemort but tonight I am here with my beautiful girlfriend who if you can believe it took me back after dumping her at the end of my 6th year. Ginny I'm so sorry about that I was an idiot and I don't deserve you, but you seem hell bent on keeping hold of me, heck you have know choice." She giggled at this as did the rest of the family knowing the secret. Harry slowly got down on one knee and said "So Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter?" There were several whispers around the hall and Ginny looked down at Harry stunned George decided to lighten the mood a wolf whistled.

"Yes, a million times yes Harry I love you so much. Yes." She said as she helped him back to his feet and then almost knocked him down again as she jumped on to his front and kissed him so passionately it left them both breathless. "So when do want to do this." Ginny asked.

"Well I was thinking of a lovely little time in the middle of the summer ohh how about August 11th" Harry replied.

**A/N please review I hope you enjoyed. **__


	5. Chapter 5: Gringotts and Reunions

**Chapter 5: Gringotts and Reunions **

"HARRY! You have a letter from the Goblins" Bill called as he came through the back door of the Burrow. Harry walked in the kitchen five minutes later being dragged by Ginny; Bill gave them a look of concern.

"Oh he was quite happy laying on the bed talking to me." She stated

"Talking right..." Replied Bill unconvinced, as he handed Harry his letter.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_I would like to inform you that you have a meeting with the head of the bank and myself to talk about your funds you store with us. Also, don't worry about the incident with the Lestranges Vault last year William Weasley and I smoothed the situation over._

_The meeting is set for Tuesday and 1pm please be on time _

_Yours _

_Griphook _

_Potter Estate Manager_

"Tuesday, that's tomorrow isn't it?" Asked Harry

"Yes the Goblins aren't well known for their advanced warnings sorry I tried to change it." Bill replied.

"Ohh well that's ok, we have to get our books other school stuff anyway. You guys are coming along as well right?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he turned round he caught Ron and Hermione breaking up from a kissing session, he imagined them coming apart with a squelch causing Ginny to chuckle.

"Yes Harry, we're coming along." Hermione said.

The rest of the day past uneventfully and Harry and Ginny spent the day out by the pond in the back yard. They went for a swim and once again they caught each other checking the other one out.

"What did I do to deserve you Gin?" Harry asked aloud because he thought it would sound better.

"Harry you know you can be very sweet when you want to be? And you have always had my heart ever since first year, well before that really when I set eyes on you in the kitchen of the house. And then when I was with Michael he didn't have the desired effect of making you jealous so I had to move onto Dean who you knew better and it worked whilst I waited for you during the war I never looked at anyone else and you were defiantly the only one to take my virginity. I love you." She replied softly as if she had just woken up.

"I love you too, you're the most beautiful girl in the world and you're all mine. And for the record I'm glad I was your first and I'm glad you were mine" He said

"Again with the sweetness and I was really your first" She said as she rolled over and placed a kiss on his lips once twice and an even softer one the third time. Harry just nodded and grinned in answer to her question.

The next morning came by to quickly for Harry's liking he felt that the time was going to quickly for himself and Ginny, even though they would be going to Hogwarts together. The quartet and Bill all met in the Burrows small living room and gathered round the fire, Bill had set it up so that they could floo straight into Gringotts at 12.55 they set off Bill went through first then it was Ginnys' turn and she let go of Harry's hand and kissed him softly. "See you in a bit." She said. With that she turned into the fire place "Gringotts Bank" she said clearly.

Harry followed suit and suddenly he felt the familiar spinning and he landed in the fire place of the bank, he was quiet proud that was the only other time he had flooed and not messed it up. He quickly stepped out of the fire place and took Ginny's hand again. As soon as Ron and Hermione had arrived they set off to the counter at the far end of the bank. Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting lots of different looks from the Goblins the most frequent one was one of anger.

"All is obviously not forgiven." Harry said to Ron, in turn causing the other boy to snort.

"Mr Potter if you could follow me please, your soul mate and one other it permitted." The goblin said coming down from behind his desk, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and gave them an apologetic look.

"Do you mind if I take Bill in with me?" Harry asked they both shook there heads say they don't mind and Harry, Ginny and Bill took off after the goblin who lead them out the back of the main hall down a corridor to the right of the door that was for the vaults. They stopped in front of a door not to far into the corridor; Harry didn't catch the name on the brass plate because the door was swung open.

"Mr Harry Potter here to see you Ragnok" said the goblin leading them.

"Very well send him in." Came a voice from inside. The goblin leading them stepped out of the door way and allowed them to enter as soon as they were in and seated the door closed and the goblin left.

"Mr Potter glad to see you could make it, now you might know that the atmosphere surrounding yourself and your friends here at the bank is rather tense but I can assure you all the while I am in charge they will not harm you. Now you may be wondering why I have asked you here. What you have in the vault at the moment isn't all of your estate here is the key to you family vault the door is at the back of your personal vault. Now there is also the matter of the Black family money which also belongs to you as does Grimmauld Place, but we will talk about that later. I expect you want to know what it is in your family vault." Ragnok said.

Harry was just to dumbstruck to answer as was Ginny but she pulled out of it first. "Yes he would." She said as she squeezed his hand with her own to bring him round as soon as the glazed look had gone from his eyes the head Goblin continued. He as passed a piece of parchment by Griphook. "Now Mr Potter you and your wife have in total 5 houses two of which are in the United Kingdom and the other four are scattered around the globe, the only two I can tell you about are Godrics Hollow and Potter Manor which is somewhere up in Scotland. Your family is collecting rent from 3 businesses in the UK two in Diagon Alley and one in Hogsmede, there are also a few abroad they have both been around since 1895 and all I know is that the money is paid in monthly. Now in your vaults you will find more gold and also some old jewellery, the deeds to each of your properties and other valuables. I would advise that you have someone look after your financial business as you also hold many, many shares in the wizzarding world." Ragnok finished.

Harry turned to look at Ginny she was sitting there with her mouth open at what Harry owned, he poked her lightly in the ribs. "Do you think your mum will want a job?"

"Im not sure why don't we ask her when we get home, if it would be ok with Griphook to get back to him tomorrow about the job?"

"Yes Mrs Potter that would be fine. I take it you would both like to go and see the vault now?" Gripphook replied before walking out of the room Harry and Ginny followed him back to the main hall and into the mines to get to the vaults, when they arrived at the vault Harry suddenly felt very nervous he gave Ginnys hand a squeeze and she looked up at him at smiled that reassured him. In the time this exchange had taken place the vault was open and Ginny's jaw had dropped. Harry dragged her through the piles of their gold to a door at the back of the vault he put the key in the door and opened it. If it was possiple her jaw dropped even further and Harry's also dropped in the centre of the room was a table with a chest on and the deeds all stacked up neatly but what really made it look funny was the old boot.

"Must be a portkey." She said to him.

"Go and have a look round our vault love I will come and find you when I have signed these deeds." He said to her and she walked over to the piles of gold and goblets, she turned her back on all of this and started to flick through the piles and piles of portraits leaned against the wall. Harry signed the official looking document naming him the head of the Potter Family. And he opened the chest the first box he came across he opened in side was a piece of parchment folded small to fit into the tiny ring box, there were two sets of rings in the box one obviously a mans because they were plain band and the others a womans the first was and engagement ring that was white gold with diamonds all the way round it and the other was gold with diamonds and emeralds all the way around it. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_If you are reading this, I can assume I am dead, In this box are your parents rings I was supposed to give them to you when you found the right girl or were 17 so congratulation of either of both. I hope you have a happy long life with your love and we'll see you soon mate im sure your join us up here as will your missus. _

_Your always _

_Sirius _

_P.S. Ask Ginny out already I see the way you look at each other._

"Harry, come over here look what I have found." Ginny called from the other side of the vault.

Harry walked over to her.

"What is that?" She asked when she spotted the ring box

"These my love are our wedding rings they were my parents." Harry said simply. Ginny had tear in her eyes, he could tell they were of happiness and she flung herself at him.

"Thank you for letting me wear what was your mums I love them they are so pretty. Are you sure though?" She asked him, she was in his arms with her legs round his waist so they were eye level.

"Gin I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to wear them." He replied, she kissed him full on the lips and it kept deepening and eventually they were in a full on snog.

"Go on Harry, I knew it would be her." Called out a familiar voice. Followed by a chuckle that sounded remarkably like Harry's. All this was followed up by two slaps.

"Honestly Sirius did you have to" Came a woman's voice

Ginny dropped out of Harry's arms and turned him to face the wall with the stacks of portraits. Harry's jaw dropped for the third time that day.

"Mum, Dad, Sirius." He managed to choke out.

**A/N: Whew longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited and A Manor

**Chapter 6: Reunited and a Manor **

**A/N: Some sexual reference and swearing... You have been warned ;) **

_Previously: __"Go on Harry, I knew it would be her." Called out a familiar voice. Followed by a chuckle that sounded remarkably like Harry's. All this was followed up by two slaps. _

"_Honestly Sirius did you have to" Came a woman's voice _

_Ginny dropped out of Harry's arms and turned him to face the wall with the stacks of portraits. Harry's jaw dropped for the third time that day. _

"_Mum, Dad, Sirius." He managed to choke out_.

"Yes, Harry it is really us." Said the painting of Lily

"What... How...When?" Harry asked dumbstruck he pulled Ginny in even tighter to his side and Lily smiled whilst James and Sirius just raised there eyebrows.

"Its a requirement of old wizarding families to keep and up to date portrait of themselves and their wives, we were updated the day we died therefore we remember you right up to that point, the rest we know because Sirius informed us, his was also updated just before he died. And are you introduce us to this pretty thing beside you?" Asked James.

"Of course Mum, Dad this is Ginny she's my fiancée." Harry said proudly, Lily looked as though she had tears in her eyes which confused Harry to n end as he thought portraits couldn't show emotion.

"Harry you sly old dog, I cant believe you beded Molly Prewitts daughter." Sirius barked out.

"Sirius Black! How dare you he didn't just bed me, we're soul bounded and that means we're already married but Harry being the perfect gent he is said we would have a proper wedding. And for your information he asked me at the Remembrance Ball it was a perfect proposal." Ginny said crossly.

Sirius rolled his eyes once again and turned to James "Well, its not just red heads that attract you Potter men, its Red Heads with a temper." He chuckled and James gave him a warning look, it was too late Lily had crossed into his painting and slapped him up the back of the head for a second time.

"Griphook? Can you go and get Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger from the entrance hall and bring them here?" Harry asked the Goblin, who just bowed and left the vault.

"Soul Bonded, Lily didn't we have a weak one of those?" James asked his wife.

"Yes, we did but we could only feel each others emotions and it wasn't strong enough to be recorded. What about you two what Is it you can do?"

"Well Mr and Mrs Potter we had to be in constant contact after... erm... well ohh shit know what do I say?" Ginny broke off.

"After you had a ravenous shagging session?" Asked Sirius causing both Harry and Ginny to blush deeply.

"Yes that but not for long, after we had sex we realised we could hear each others thoughts but when I got up to get changed it hurt like hell that we couldn't touch, so almost had to dress each other, after a day or two it wore off and we could go to the loo on our own. Well our friend Hermione is smart so she came to the assumption it was a Soul Bond and Professor McGonagall confirmed and yeah. Ohh sorry I just realised I told you about you son's sex life you didn't want to hear that." Ginny giggled and turned beet red and when she looked round Harry was the same colour but he was smiling at her. 'That smile is so god damn sexy Potter I would have you right here if your parent weren't in the room and your best friends weren't on the way down.' Ginny thought to Harry.

'Well Mrs. Potter Iam afraid to tell you that dream wont be coming true, but im not sure about my smile however your body mmm'

When Harry and Ginny heard a cough at the door they realised they weren't alone and where indeed in the company of Harry's parents and Godfather and now Ron and Hermione.

"Wow the power coming for the pair of you is incredible." Lily stated

"Ron, Hermione... meet my parents." Harry said quietly as he pulled himself and Ginny to one side to reveal the pictures.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, Sirius. Its a pleasure to meet you I cant believe im meeting you."

"Please, Hermione isn't it?" She nodded "Call us James and Lily, you to Ginny and Ronald, Mrs Potter makes me feel so old. Now which one of you have been keeping my little boy grounded." Said Lily kindly.

"Mum please." Seeing his mother glare he decided not to argue. "Well actually they all played a big part Hermione as the sister I never had, Ron really is the best mate ever and well Ginny she's just blown me away."

Sirius couldn't resist this one " In more than one way I bet" Once again Harry and Ginny turned beet red and Ron's colour was flushing to the surface in order to prevent a fight Harry stepped in with what he called them down for.

"Well then guys I have inherited loads I have a house, well actually its called Potter Manor so I can only imagine its over the top, the portkee is on the table all we have to do is grab a hold right Dad?" Harry asked

"Yes that right grab hold and it will take you to the main sitting room of the house, the two house elves Minnie and Mickey should meet you as soon as the Porkee arrives. Harry please take your mother' Sirius and I along with you theres some hooks dedicated to us in the living room and there should be some smaller frames around we can come to in order to be with you everywhere you go. " James replied.

With that Harry took hold of his parents and Sirius portraits and handed Sirius to Ginny, they all put a finger on the portkey and felt the familiar tug behing their navels within minutes they were in a big living room and sure enough when Harry got up he came face to face with a female house elf, she was dressed in a maids outfit with the Potter family crest on the apron. "You must be Minnie?" Harry asked

"Ohh yes Master I am Minnie, I remember you when you were a baby I used to sing to you when your were tired but then you and your parents had to leave this place and you never returned" She said with a tear in her big blue eye.

"Please I want you to call me Harry, I have these two paintings here and I wondered if you could hang them up in here for me?" Harry asked her politely.

"Oh yes Mas... Harry I will would you like me to fetch Mickey to give you the tour whilst I prepare some lunch." She asked him

"Ohh yes if you could fetch Mickey, but don't worry about lunch we ate before we came." Harry replied Minnie just nodded and left with a pop, a few moments later she arrived with another House elf also with blue eyes but this one was wearing what looked like a butlers uniform with the Potter Crest on the breast pocket, Harry could see they were both very proud there was not a crease in the uniform.

"Master Harry sir and friends it is a pleasure to see you again." Mickey said as he jumped into Harry's arms and put his arm around Harrys neck to give him a hug Harry just chucled and asked if they could get on with the tour.

Minnie and Mickey took them on a tour around Potter Mannor they showed them the downstairs first which held the official dining room, the library which Hermione's eyes almost left their sockets for, then the sitting room which also had a few book shelves in, Harry noticed that his parents and Sirius where now hang over the fire place. They then proceeded up stairs and must of looked at 40 double bedrooms, all with sitting room and on suite, and the second floor of the library, before they stopped at a set of double doors on the 4th floor which was the top apart from the attic. Mickey opened the door. "This is the master bedroom, the head of the house and his wife always sleep here. The children they may have and any guests all have the rooms on the floors below.

"Well Harry I think I will like this bedroom very much." Ginny stated with a devilish grin on her face.

"Say Gin what do you recon to having the honey moon in Scotland, I've only ever visited for Hogwarts and then instead of a hotel you can learn the inside of this room."

"Ohh Harry I would love it, especially learning the inside of this room." She said with a wink.

"I promise to take you someplace hot in the summer after we finish 7th year though.

"Ok but we best go and find Ron and Hermione and get back to the burrow for dinner its nearly six you know?" She said

"Really well then it can wait a few minutes for this." He said as he brushed his lips against hers and then deepened the kiss as she started to kiss back. They kissed for a few minutes then they actually did decide to go and find Ron and Hermione and when they did find them they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Once they had finished they bid goodbye to Minnie and Mickey informing them their plans of the honeymoon.

They all apperated to the Burrow, Ginny in side along with Harry as she wasn't old enough, it was when they arrived back Harry realised they actually hadn't done any shopping and would have to go to Diagon Alley again before the summer was out.

**A/N: Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Birthdays and Planning

**Chapter 7: Birthdays and Planning**

**A/N: Sexual References again. **

The rest of July passed very quickly for Harry and Ginny they spent most of their time away from each other because she was planning her dress with Fleur, Hermione and Mrs Weasley and Harry was sorting the necessary paper work that had to be done to house the wedding at The Burrow and then when they were together it was still planning for the wedding but the colours, the guest list, the boys clothes. On the day before Harry's birthday most of the wedding was planned leaving only 13 days until August 11th and today they were choosing the cake.

"Mmmm this ones lovely peach and cream" Ginny said, so far they had tried chocolate filling and cream, strawberry and cream, raspberry and George even bought a Berty Botts Every Flavour bean one needless to say it was disgusting and Ginny probably would of Hexed him if Harry hadn't calmed her down with a passionate kiss.

"Ohh Gin your right its delicious, do you want this one?" He asked her after tasting the Cake.

"Yes Harry I do, Mum we want your cake it was amazing." She said as she turned to Molly, who broke out in a big smile.

"It would be an honour to make your cake for your wedding," Molly said she had tears forming in her eyes, Ginny flung herself at Molly and bought her into a big hug.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with Harry and Ginny finally deciding what the men would wear to the wedding. It was 00:01 and Ginny was still awake she woke up at this time because she wanted to be the first to say Happy Birthday to Harry, she knew it was childish especially because she was in the same bed as he was. "Harry, Harry" she blew softly into his ear.

"Mhmmm?" Was his sleepy reply.

"Wake up I have a very special present for you" She said in a sexy tone she didn't know she possessed, with this he grabbed her arm and spun her over so she was pinned to the bed, he gently lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly, this was not enough for Ginny and she captured his lips in hers and kissed with all her might. his hands were roaming, not that they had to much she was only in a tank top and her knickers.

"Wait, Harry you have some charms to perform and you know I cant yet, wait a week and then you can ravage me and I can quickly cast the charms but I'm still traceable at the moment babe." She said and Harry quickly murmured the contraception charm and a silencing charm on the room.

He quickly got back to his roaming, and eventually had a night filled with foreplay, and sex. They had somehow gone on for 3 hours before each of them had their finale. Harry and Ginny woke up to Ron banging on their door in the morning.

_Why does he always do that on birthday and Christmas._ Harry thought sleepily

_He just enjoys them I think he's always been like that, oh and Happy Birthday babe. _Whoever told Ginny that sex wasn't painful after the first time was wrong, well it was probably due to the fact it had been a long session last night. She quickly got Harry to cast a charm 'downstairs' to take away some of the pain, he didn't mind doing this but he felt the need to keep apologising because he had caused it.

_Harry will you stop feeling guilty I enjoyed it and you know it. Thank you for a great time._ She said over the link.

_No thank you darling that was the best present anyone's ever given me. _He thought back

They quickly got changed and went downstairs. A chorus of Happy Birthday went round the room as Harry walked in he just grinned at his adopted family. Mrs Weasley made a full English for he breakfast before she announced that it was time for his presents, there was a scrambling around the room as everyone got up to fetch them. "Haven't you got Harry anything dear?" Molly asked her daughter.

"I already gave it to him" _Last night over and over again_. She said and thought the last bit to Harry causing him to blush a deep red she had only ever seen a Weasley go. By this time everyone had come back downstairs. He opened Molly and Arthurs present first it was a hand for their clock, Harry felt a tear well up in his eyes.

"Mum, Dad thank you so much" He said softly.

From Ron and Hermione he had gotten his own clock like the Weasleys this only had two hands, Ginny and Himself, and few places they could be this included The Burrow, Potter Mannor, Hogwarts and Travelling. From Bill and Fleur he had gotten a new wand holster that would go on his belt under his robes. Charlie got him a pair of dragon hide boots. There was a note inside the box,

_Dear Harry, _

_Happy 18__th__ my friend I hope you have a good day, these boots are specially made for you from Horntail Hide. I hope to be along later _

_Yours _

_Charlie_

From George he got another surprise in the form of a book with the title: _Kama Sutra and other interesting sex positions._ He tried to hide this from the view of Mrs Weasley and would have tried Ginny but as she was perched on his lap he couldn't. Instead he looked up into her eyes.

_Hmmm we may have to try some of those later. _She thought with a wicked smile

_Are you sure I mean after what charms I had to cast this morning_

_Yes it was far too long last night but we'll finish sooner tonight._ She stated simply.

The day passed quickly with harry having many visits in the form of his old dorm mates and other school friends, Harry didn't want a huge fuss in the evening it just didn't feel right to him after losing so many in the war. Fortunately this once Mrs Weasley agreed with him and he just had a few from the Order and most of the Hogwarts staff. Hagrid had actually bought Harry a useful present this year in the form of a few books _The Beginners Book for Aurors, Quiditch formations and strategy and an Advance Defence and Healing Book. _"Thought you could do with these Harry, especially if you still want to become and Auror the book has basic healing spells so tha' should help you."

"Thank you Hagrid its amazing your right these will be really useful."

What really surprised Harry was the fact that McGonagall had gotten him a present. "It can be quite drafty when your only sharing a room with one other person Harry, this should help the issue." She told him, when Harry opened the present he was stunned beyond words it was a red blanket that had copies of all his pictures on it pus somemore including one in a big heart with him and Ginny at the Ball. Under the photo was a caption of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley (Potter) Soul Bonded June 18th 1998.

"Professor McGonagall I don't know what to say its perfect." He managed to stutter out.

"He means thank you." Ginny said from besides him and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Your very welcome Mr Potter and I look forward to seeing you when the term starts, now go you have other guests waiting for you" She chuckled.

The night soon passed and after everyone had, had a slice of Mrs Weasley's delicious pudding, which this year was in the shape of a Firebolt, they went home. And the Weasley, Harry and Hermione retired to their rooms with their respected partners.

**A/N: Now I know more than 5 of you have read from the ratings so please review I love feedback it gives me the inspiration to write. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Night of Romance

**Chapter 8: A night of Romance. **

It was two days before the wedding and Harry was sitting in Ginny's room behind a wall that Mrs Weasley had conjured, the sight would be funny for anyone who didn't know they where bonded because there was a hole in the wall for Harry's hand, in thruth the bond was getting better they could separate for an hour tops before having to come back into contact, however this was going to take longer than and hour as Ginny was having her final dress fitting. It suddenly dawned on him that neither of them had had their stag or hen dos.

"Ron do you have Hen and Stag dos for a wizard wedding?" Harry asked.

"What dos?" Ron replied confused

"I take that as a no then. So what happens before a wedding in our world then?"

"Well normally the Groom takes the Bride out for a romantic meal before you know celebrating there last night of freedom." George said wagging his eyebrows as he walked into the room.

A thought suddenly hit Harry he had to close the bond so that she couldn't here what he was planning unfortunately it was to late. _'Your obviously going to take me out tonight then' _

'_Well Miss Weasley maybe I am maybe I ain't, but we're going to have to shut the link I have to take you out sometime and it going to be a surprise' Harry thought back. _

'_Ok then' _ with that she closed her side of the link. Harry made sure that his side of the link as well just in case she started to spy on him.

"I know exactly where I am going to take her" Harry said to Ron and George.

"Where?" They both asked together

"That's creepy. And im going to take to one of those nice restaurants in Diagon Alley, don't worry not one of those soppy ones like Madam what it's face in Hogmede where I took Cho." Harry replied

" Good because she hates those kind of things." Ron stated.

Harry spent the rest of the day getting things ready for a perfect night he set Dobby, Kreature and Winky to work cleaning a couple of the rooms of number 12 Grimmauld Place so they would have somewhere nice to spend the night, he really had to find someone to give this house to. Maybe Ron and Mione would want to have it when they eventually get married. Harry shook his head at this thought Ron and Hermione had been on and off more times than Mrs Weasley's Oven. After he had set the house elves to work Harry went and made a booking at Madam Veronica's, an Italian Wizard Restaurant.

He had to find some decent robes to wear as well for this he took Hermione for her opinion they went into Madam Milkins to get his robes and they came out with two pairs and the robes for the wedding as they were ready. The evening arrived none to quickly in Harry's opinion and before he knew it Ginny was descending the narrow stair case of the Burrow, she was perfect in Harry's opinion she was wearing a low cut midnight blue dress that ended just below the knee, the dark colour reflected her milky skin and firey red hair. By the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs Harry was completely shocked by her appearance.

"Hey" Ginny said.

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Wow Gin you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Thanks," She replied blushing

"Ohh you know how I love your blush it just makes you look more beautiful." Harry said as he lent down kiss her on the cheek and then moved round her jaw line onto her lips and then they got into a passionate kiss before Harry broke it up. "We need to go otherwise we'll miss the reservation at the restaurant."

They both walk toward the floo and Harry was about to take a handful before Hermione got up of the sofa and told Harry to use the bag she had it was a special kind that stopped you being covered in soot when you stepped out the otherside. Harry took a handful of the powder that was golden in colour Ginny stepped in with him and took hold of his hand. "DIAGON ALLEY!" Harry shouted.

They were spinning past fireplaces for about 10 seconds before they stepped out in the Leaky Cauldron and Harry lead Ginny to the wall in the back and took his wand and tapped the brick the wall so transformed into the entrance archway for Diagon Alley they only walked a little way into the Alley before Harry lead Ginny into Madam Veronicas. Inside they were greeted by the smell of pizza and pasta sauce.

"Harry, ive always wanted to come here but its so expensive I cant let you treat me to this come on lets just get something in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Ginny look all that money I have is now yours aswell and now your family is getting a good income each year as your mum is looking after my accounts. It the last couple of nights before our wedding our last single nights and although nothing is going to change when we are married I will still treat you like this I want to spoil you because I love you." Harry replied

By this time Ginny had tears of happiness in her eyes she brought Harry into a hug and said come on then lets go. Harry spoke to the registry on the desk and a light came out and lead them to the table the table was a dark wood and had two places with a candle in the middle the whole place was lit with candles. The set up was the same as in all magical establishments you just said to the table what you wanted and it appeared.

"Harry lets have meatballs and spaghetti for two like in that muggle movit about the dogs."

"Ok if you like Gin and by the way its a Movie." Harry said in a light tone.

Ginny ordered the food and they both ate the meal **(A/N Imagine the scene out of Lady and The Tramp)** When they had finished the main meal they both finished their wine and Harry put the money in the bowl that appeared on the table whilst they wait for the change they just talked about little things. "Gin I was thinking if we're going to move into Potter Manor I was thinking would Ron and Mione accept Grimmauld Place when they finally decide its time to tie the knot."

"Harry im sure they would it will need cleaning up though because it filthy." Ginny stated

"Well I have actually had the place cleaned up a bit and after we're done here we are going to Christen it" Harry winked at her and she had a lustful look on her face, at this point the change arrived and Ginny was out of her seat in a flash. Harry had to chuckle at this but she soon had him dragged onto his feet and out the door of the restaurant, she almost made him run up the Alley and she soon had her wand out pointing to the floor and summoning the knight bus. They climbed on and gave the new conductor his money before they set off for Grimmauld Place for a night of love and passion.

**A/N: I will be doing a Xmas update either on the day or Boxing Day. Please Review and I was also think of doing another HP/GW fic with a bond after the CoS and them not splitting up at the end of HBP Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Day

**Chapter 9: The Wedding. **

The night after the meal passed far too quickly for Harry's liking, although he had more of an active part all through the night. Soon they were woken my Mickey bringing in their breakfast. Once they had finished their breakfast and were dressed in some spare clothes that they kept at all the houses Harry owned in the UK they flooed to The Burrow. As soon as they arrived they were dragged up to Ginny's room where Fleur and Hermione were waiting and they sat Ginny at her dresser, Harry sat besides her still holding her hand.

When they had finished with Ginny's hair and makeup, basically the things that were going to take the longest to get ready, Harry was shoed from the room so that she could get her dress on and the other girls could get ready. Harry made his way up to what had been his and Ron's room for many a year whilst Harry was staying at the burrow, this would be the last time it was Harry and Ron's room officially as Harry now had a reason to be in a bed with Ginny. Even though the sleeping arrangements had changed over the summer it was Ron and Hermione in Ron's room and Harry and Ginny in her room but after all they were already technically married and the fact that the bond didn't allow them to separate, but for Harry this felt right today felt right he would soon be married to the girl he had been longing for all the previous year that they had been hunting horcruxes. Harry stepped into Ron's room and as usual for the mornings Ron was a late riser and was still under his covers.

"Agumenti" Harry said quietly and a jet of water shot out the end of his wand all over Ron causing him to cough and splutter.

"HARRY! Was there any need for that." Ron cried out

"Well it was either that or I get you mum up here and im sure she told you the other day if you kept over sleeping she would get McGonagall to transfigure a certain part of your anatomy into and alarm clock. Plus I need my best man up I have several things for you such as the rings and you need to get dressed the wedding is a 2 and here we are at 12 and your still not up showered, shaved generally not ready at all." Harry ranted on. Ron chucked his pillow at him.

"Jeez ok ok I get the picture I need to get up but I thought it was the brides job to get in a flap when things are going to plan." Ron said cheekily, Harry threw the pillow back striking Ron on the side of the head

The 2 hours leading up to the wedding past at lightening speed and before Harry knew it he was stood in The Burrows Yard under and archway of flowers in front of the minister waiting for Ginny, an hour ago an other wall was conjured in Ginny's room with two hole in it so Harry and Ginny could touch again they spent half and hour holding both hands so they could recharge the bond, In reality they could go for an hour and a half without touching but they didn't like to because after that time it got painful and the extra half hour was slightly uncomfortable starting out at the dull throb Harry could feel in the Yard and Ginny could feel whilst waiting in the living room for her cue.

Harry was stood fidiling with the base of his waist coat when Ron noticed this he decided to tease Harry forgetting about the link with his sister.

"Getting cold feet mate I can always apperate you away. I mean who wants to get tied down at eighteen."

Harry chuckled "Ron I want to get married and I cant exactly run away the bond wouldn't let me and you and your brothers would hunt me down and ship me back to you sister piece by piece and then let her rebuild me and once she done that she'd tear me apart herself." Ron chuckled at this point.

'_Damn right I would harry and you better never forget it.' _Ginny's thoughts came into Harry's head.

' _Don't worry love I'm not going anywhere I love you to much to hurt you again not long now and you officially be Mrs Ginevra Potter." _Harry thought back

'_Oi you just because we're getting married doesn't mean you can use my proper name' _

'_Awww but I think Ginevra suits you its sounds so sexy' _Harry sent in the equivalent to a purr

He didn't hear her reply as the wedding march started and everyone started to run for their seats. Harry turned round just a Ginny was reaching the top of the aisle with Mr Weasley. Now in Harry's opinion she was gorgeous anyway but today there was not a clenched jaw in the area they were all slack, she had her fiery red hair in a simple wavy design and it was cascading down her back, the dress was simple in design with a corset body showing off all her womanly features so Harry didn't think he would be able to hold it until they were in bed. And the bottom flared out into a train it had white embroidered swirls on the main part of the dress and the corset body was just plain.

They both let out breathes they were holding in, in Ginnys eyes Harry was just to Handsome and standing their in some dress robes he just look fit she couldn't help the teenager in her come out when she saw him dressed like this it was even better than when she saw him naked. The minister at this point started the wedding ceremony by asking who gave the bride away when Molly and Arthur declared they did and the groom to, Harry and Ginny couldn't help the smiles that crossed their faces, the bond tingled across their hands as the emotions they both shared was to much for it. They finished the 'I do's' and then the married couple were required to touch wands, they did just this and sparks flew out over themselves and the crowd.

"I know pronounce you man and wife." The minister declared.

The wizarding world didn't have any traditions about kissing the bride once the wedding was over but Harry and Ginny leant in and what started off as a soft peck soon grew into a full making out until Bill and Charlie cleared their throats grinning. With a flick of Harry's wand the wooden benches all flattened out and joined together to make the dance floor and the podium where the minister was standing stretched in length and width to make a stand and the band's instruments appeared with the band moments later.

"If the newly married couple could take to the floor please we're now ready to start." Said the lead singer of the band breaking up Harry and Ginny's conversation with Andromeda Tonks. They did as they were told and made their way to the centre of the dance floor and started to dance with the music, soon enough everyone else was joining them on the dance floor including Professor McGonagall and Hagrid who where dancing together at one point both with tears of happiness in their eyes. Harry must of danced with every female at the wedding and was just finishing with Hermione when Ginny cut back in.

"Thank you dear sister of mine for the pleasure of that dance, and just remind your boyfriend for me that if he breaks your heart I'll break his face and then set my wife here on him." Harry said to Hermione jokingly, she just cuffed him on the arm chuckling.

"Thank you so much Mrs Potter for a lovely day." Harry said smirking down at Ginny.

"No thank you Mr Potter for making it such a lovely wedding day and birthday atleast now you haven't got the excuse of forgetting the date." Ginny replied running her hands along his shoulders teasingly.

"Hell I guess I don't. I am so glad that I am now bonded to you in every way but one to you. And on the note of your birthday I have this." Harry pulled a box from his pocket inside was a sliver pendant on one side it had the Weasley Crest engraved and on the other side it had Potter crest, going through the pendent at the bottom was a Peridot stone which is olive green in colour and Ginny's birthstone.

"Harry it so beautiful, and my birthstone as well. I have a present for you but its a wedding gift so has gone with all the other to Potter Manor, on the subject of presents our family, Mrs Tonks and Teddy are coming over tomorrow evening when we open the gift. And on the subject of bonding I will still be using the contraceptive charm Mr I don't want kids just yet."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love I'm not ready for kids yet either." Harry replied with that they danced the rest of the night away before apperating to Potter Manor for their honey moon *wink*.

**A/N:Wwell folks there is the wedding I will try to update between now and the New Year maybe even a New Years special, please review. Merry Christmas. **


	10. Chapter 10: Diagon Drama

**Chapter 10: Diagon Drama**

_**A/N: As this is T rated I have skipped the honeymoon. But lets just say they didn't leave Potter Manor. So as you are meant to be Teens and older please use imagination for the Honeymoon. Personally I think they spent the time playing Scrabble haha. **_

"Come on love your family are waiting for us." Harry called upstairs to Ginny. This wasn't strickly true they knew they were coming sometime today but Harry felt the uncomfortable feeling of being separated to long.

"Just coming!" She called back. They had been at Potter Manor for a week now and as Harry had promised they didn't leave the house. Ginny came running down the stairs and tripped on the bottom step Harry with his Quidditch reflexes caught her before she fell flat on her face. Harry felt her relief at being caught and they unconsciously locked eyes and he felt her heart rate pick up. They shared a quick kiss and Harry was the first to pull away which was unusual for them.

"Come on love lets go, we've christened every room in this house some more than once." He chuckled and gave her a cheeky wink.

"Ohhh but once more wont hurt." She whined back playfully. Harry just chuckled in response and took hold of her and apperated to the clearing just outside the Burrow. Ginny felt a sense of home even though this wasn't the Burrow that she had grown up in it still looked the same and felt the same way for her. After all it wasn't all bad when the Burrow was destroyed everyone had got bigger rooms and Harry had even loaned her mum and dad the money for the new furniture, she knew he would have willingly given them the money she had seen the money in his vault after all.

Molly had obviously seen them walking down the dirt path to the house and she came running out of the kitchen and pulled them both into hugs.

"Ohhh I have missed not having you here, how was Scotland." She asked after she released them.

"Mum it was only a week, and Scotland was great who knew that my Harry had it in him to be such a romantic he arranged a picnic with the house elves one day and we went walking in the countryside and into these mystical wood and in the heart was a beautiful meadow and the elves had set it all up for the picnic." Ginny replied, it was a lie but she thought it would be better than the truth.

"Well in fairness Molly it didn't hold any of the beauty that you daughter does." Harry got in quickly feeling Ginny's blush through the bond.

"Mr Potter didn't anyone tell you flattery get you everywhere, well with me especially when you say just the right things." Ginny said, whilst raising her eyebrows and pulling him down into a kiss. They deepened the kiss forgetting that Mrs Weasley was there until she cleared her throat.

"Now as much as I like to see you to in love don't you let your brothers making suggestive comments like that and then eating each other. Also you have some post on the table they came this morning." Mrs Weasley said before leading them back into the kitchen where sure enough on the table their was an Owl that Harry recognised as one of the Hogwarts owls. Harry opened his one and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_For this school year you and Miss Weasley will be joined Quidditch captains for Giffindor house. If you cant separate for up to 3 hours (This is the record held for the length of a Quidditch match) then you will have to find some reserves to take your place until you are able to. _

_Please see me at the end of the Welcoming Feast to find the location of Mrs Potter's and yourself living quarters._

_Enclosed is your booklists and train tickets which will leave as usual on the 1__st__ September at 11am sharp. _

_Yours _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Harry put the letter down and looked in the envelope to check it was all their and sure enough their was a gold and red badge with a sliver Q in the centre. Harry thought about the book situation and other school supplies would he be required to buy her equipment, not that it was a problem he would have to discuss this with Ginny. Fortunately it seemed she was following his train of thought through the bond.

' _well I'm the same size as you in your 6__th__ year so I will fit in your robes, I would quite like that actually it would be like having you with me all the time.' _Ginny thought to him

' _Well if your sure love, I will get your books though even if I have to get them out the 2__nd__ hand section just to please your mum. And wow we must be the first ever married couple to be allowed back into Hogwarts from what I can remember of Hermione telling me according to Hogwarts: A History married couples weren't allowed due to the whole sex thing.' _Harry thought back. Ginny just sent a sexy look at Harry for his last comment. They were interrupted before they could say anything else by Hermione coming downstairs and squealing at the sight of the two, after talking about the wedding and honeymoon Hermione opened her Hogwarts letter and squealed once again at being named Head girl and the fact Ron was head boy so they also got their own living quarters. She then bounded upstairs with Ron's letter before insisting that they should go to Diagon Alley that day.

Once Ron had, had his breakfast and got dressed they walked to the boundary of The Burrow to get a portkey to Diagon Alley as they thought it would be best to arrive all together so they didn't get separated in the main street.

"Everyone ready on 3 take hold 1, 2, 3" Arthur said, as he said three they all took hold of the portkey and felt the familiar tug behind their navels. They decided to go to Flourish and Blotts first because after they had been there Hermione would ease up a little and they could enjoy the Alley a bit more, Harry as he promised to Molly and Arthur earlier he got Ginny's school books from the Second Hand section of the book store, well most of them anyway he had picked up a few new ones as the copies of these in the second section we're rubbish and the books had amendments made to them since they were published.

They were walking back up the high street towards Madam Milkins for Ron and Hermione as Harry had got his robes when he picked up the dress robes for the wedding.

"Oi, Potter your going to pay for what you did to my master, Avada Kedevra!" Harry managed to pull Ginny out of the way just in time behind a stack of crates in front of another shop, Ron and Hermione managed to move as well.

Harry spied through a gap in the crates to see who was firing spells at them and he saw Fennir Greyback, Rabastien Lestrange, Crabbe Senior and Junior, Goyle Senior and Junior, Thorfinn Rolwe, Mucliber and Antonin Dolohov. He also saw Molly and Arthur Weasley duck down behind some crates behind the Death Eaters and also he saw Arthur's Patronous go, no doubt with a message to the order or Ministry.

"Reducto" Harry felt the first stack of boxes Ginny and Himself were behind get blown to pieces.

"Ginny get out of here I cant have you killed apperate away please." Harry was begging her whilst he fired a stunner over the top of the box.

"No Harry you know that when we fight together we are stronger and plus you think I could wait somewhere not knowing what is going on. And what if I loose you, you think my life is going to be worth living without you. In case the bond isn't reminder enough you are my soul mate, my other half." Ginny ranted to him.

Harry's reply was interrupted by Greyback "Now now Potter you will need to use more force than stunners to rid the world of us."

"Im not going to be like your filthy master Fennir, I will not kill unless I'm left with no choice." Harry said as he stepped out from behind the crates he started a duel with Greyback. Over the werewolf's shoulder he saw Molly and Arthur engaging a duel between two other Death eaters and by the amount of spells firing off in all manor of directions he guessed that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all duelling as well.

Greyback was taunting Harry as they were duelling Harry could also see that he was tiring, Harry on the other hand wasn't he'd duelled with countless Death eaters and Voldemort himself over the years.

"Wow we little Potter actually knows how to fight who'd of thought." Greyback taunted, their we're a series of bright lights and out of the lights stepped the teaching staff of Hogwarts and the rest of the Order.

"We did Fennir always, Harry you go and help Ginny Mr Wealsey and myself will take care of Fennir." Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes professor." Harry said he fired a cutting spell at Greyback with clipped his shoulder and spun him round. He then turned to find Ginny in a duel with the two remaining Lestranges the second one must of turned up later. Harry took Ginny's hand and felt the power surrounding the two of them.

"You made a mistake coming here today and an even bigger one by picking on my wife." Harry told the two of them between spells. Harry suddenly saw an unmistakeable green light heading for Ginny he put his wand across in a downward line and wished that the spell wouldn't hit her, he felt the power build up in himself and before he knew it a purple light came out his wand and wrapped around the two of them, the killing curse hit it with a loud bang that everyone heard in the alley and what looked like a sonic wave came from the shield and took down all of the Death Eaters.

"Big Mistake Lestrange!" Harry growled, he pointed the wand at the two men on the floor and before he could say anything a yellow light came out of tip and caused the men to start writhing in agony, Harry could see holes start to appear in their anatomy but he couldn't stop all he could think about was the fact that they had almost killed Ginny.

'_Harry stop sweetie please for me you don't want to be like their master please honey I know you don't want to be a killer calm down.' _Ginny's voice came through the anger and soothed him the yellow light soon subsided and the men were once again whole. Harry brook down in Ginny's arms.

'_Please don't hate me Gin im sorry I didn't mean to hurt them I was just so mad that they had tried to kill you.' _Harry thought back unable to talk due to the sobs wracking through him.

"_I don't hate you Harry you tried to protect me, I love you and will always Love you ok?"_

Harry came round a bit after his mental conversation with Ginny and he could hear muttering around him and it appeared that the rest of the people in the Alley had come out from hiding in the shops and were talking about Harry's impressive display of magic intentional or accidental.

"Mr and Mrs Potter come with me and the minister please." McGonagall's stern voice rang out, Harry was surprised to see Kingsley there and some Aurors.

**A/N: Well there's the last chapter of this year. I would like to thank you all for reading the story so far and hope you continue to read in 2011. **

**In advance I would like to say Happy New year to everyone. ** __


	11. Chapter 11: Honourable Lord

**Chapter 11: Honourable Lord**

**A/N: Last Para slightly 'M' **

Harry and Ginny followed Professor McGonagall and Minister Kingsley back through Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron, only stopping once to tell Molly and Arthur Weasley that they would be travelling to Hogwarts via Floo and they would be back before 11pm possibly earlier if things when smoothly. The stern Headmistress had decided it would be better to Floo than apperated when she took note of how exhausted Harry and Ginny looked, especially Harry.

They quickly made there way to the fireplace in the bar so that Kingsley wasn't spotted by any reporters it wouldn't do well for them to be spreading rumours about the new minister disappearing with Harry and Ginny other than staying and cleaning up the mess that had been created by those foul Death Eaters. Once they had arrived in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts Harry and Ginny automatically went to the other side of the teachers' desk.

"I'm sure you both want to know what is so important that I dragged you here, but first Harry could you look at this picture here." Professor McGonagall said before gesturing to a painting of the four founders that Harry had never noticed before.

Harry looked at the painting for a moment and gasped when the painting came to life and the four founders whooped and cheered, their was a caption on a brass plaque under that painting which read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Opened 1291**

**Godric Griffindor (Headmaster), Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin Celebrate the completion of the build. **

Harry assumed this is what they were whooping and cheering about, the fact that the school had finally opened and that it was going to have students in it very soon. 

"Godric is it true what Albus wrote in his diary?" the Minister asked.

"Yes Minister, Headmistress what he documented is true this boy is my heir about as much as that Riddle boy was Salazar's heir." The Ginger haired man in the painting said. Ginny gasped besides Harry and he immediately felt her shock through the bond.

'_What is it Gin?' _Harry asked mentally.

' _Well its said that the only people who can see that painting come to life are the current Head Teacher of the School and their partner, The current Minister of Magic and their partner and If any of the four founders heir comes across it they and their partner will also be able to see it.' _She replied. At this point Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Well Mr Potter how much has Mrs Potter just told you" the aging professor asked, Harry explained what Ginny had just told him the professor just nodded before continuing. "Yes that is all true, it appears that you are Godric Griffindor's Heir, this should of come to light sooner but it appears that Albus put restrainers on you magic to keep yourself from injury when you were younger this is not uncommon in the our world parents normally take out this measure and then remove it when the child steps onto the train their first time on the train. However, it appears he did not you must be a very powerful wizard Harry to be able to perform what you did even with restrainers on. Tell me have you felt any different with your magic since Albus died?" McGonagall asked him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE REASTRAINED MY MAGIC HOW DARE HE!" Harry cried out

'_Calm down love there must have been a reason, and its perfectly normal I had them as did all of my brothers. He must have released some of your power or you wouldn't have been able to wand magic.' _Ginny said over their bond, Harry calmed down immediately, surprised at the effect his wife had on him he took a deep breathe a continued.

"Yes I have I had to learn to control it that year I was on the run with Hermione and Ron because it was really powerful. How did you know I had that power? And what does it mean that I am the heir of Griffindor?" He asked in reply.

"You learnt to control it, I've never before heard of someone being able to control such power without having a mentor." Kingsley said impressed.

"Yes that is impressive but you have always been a powerful wizard. I know I didn't agree with Albus either about leaving them on you, but he insisted that without them you could be a danger to other students if you got involved in duels. The reason I knew you had this power if because of that shield you managed to create whilst defending Mrs Potter, the legends have it that it was one that Godric summoned to protect Helga and Rowena from a killing curse no one else has been able to do it since. However, being Griffindor's Heir doesn't change much it make Mrs Potter and yourself Lord and Lady Griffindor at the ministry or at another magical establishment such as Gringotts. That title however can be removed in the Ministry apart from in the Wizenagmot, you have a seat each by the way, where you will now be known as Lord and Lady Griffindor, everywhere else it can be written that you would like to be referred to as Harry and Ginny Potter." Professor McGonagall waited for Harry response.

"Yes we would like that everywhere else apart from the courtrooms, we would like to be Harry and Ginny Potter." Harry said, he felt Ginny's elation through the bond that he referred to them as equals and more importantly her as Ginny Potter. He leant across and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Very well Kingsley will see to that as soon as he gets back, also I know you are probably wondering how you are related to Griffindor, from what I could gather from your father their is a book in the Potter family Vault, title 'Potter family secrets' this will give you the answers. Now the reason that I have asked Kingsley here as well as that you are also now High Lord of Hogwarts and Ginny is Lady Hogwarts, this means that you have full power over the school you can like me apperate in and out but only to this office and the high lords room, which by the way is where you and your wife will now be staying when you come to Hogwarts in September its on the 7th floor next to Room of Requirement there is no password it will only open to you and Mrs Potter. Now what this means is that you can become Headmaster if you wish and you also have full control over staffing is this something you wish to take up or change." She asked him.

"Minerva I have no wish to take you from the spot of Head teacher I think you have worked hard enough to get it and that under your control the school will be run fine, now Minister could you get a quill and parchment I'm sure what I'm about to say will have to be documented." Harry waited for Kingsley to pull and quill and parchment out of his robes before continuing. "I wish to abolish the Board of Governors they have been nothing but trouble for the past years I have been at Hogwarts more than likely because of Lucius Malfoy, even though he stepped down. In place I would like to set up a team of people who will do their job but will only be consultants the overall decisions fall down to Ms Minerva McGonagall, Mrs Ginevra Molly Potter and myself Mr Harry James Potter, only the three of us will be able to access the Hogwarts vaults and I will speak to the Goblins about the allowing appointed representatives with a note of how much they are allowed to withdraw. On this team of people the three of us will sit by default as will any of mine and Ginny's children if and when we have them and if they wish to. Also by default the Head, Wizarding Examinations Authority. Also to sit on the team is Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Mr Ronald Billius Weasley, Mrs Molly Weasley and Mrs Augusta Longbottom. They will all be unpaid and the meetings will be fitted around work schedules."

Once Kingsley finished writing Harry nodded to him to say that will be all and he left via Floo to the Ministry. Harry and Ginny stayed at Hogwarts for an hour after he left talking with Professor McGonagall about press releases about the Lord and Lady of Hogwarts returning and also Harry wanted to transfer half of sum in the Griffindor Vault to the School vault the professor had something to say about this and they asked the painting of Godric Griffindor and he said it was Harry's decision and it sounded like a good one so in the end she gave up and allowed him to do it.

Harry and Ginny returned to Potter Manor that night after Floo calling the Burrow to let Molly know, the air at the manor was soon filled with moans and Grunts of "Ohh Lord Griffindor" and "Urghh Lady Griffindor you're beautiful and I love you". This carried on for several hours before they went to sleep.

**A/N: Review, Review, Review they are like food to me they keep me going. Give me some constructive criticism if you like.**


	12. Chapter 12: Returning Home

**Chapter 12: Returning Home**

The last few days of the summer past quickly and with relative ease, there where no more attacks Harry guessed that the remaining Death Eaters where lying low. Harry had told Mrs Weasley his plans for her and Hogwarts, at first she had been reluctant to have two jobs but when Harry told her this would be an unpaid job and the meetings would be in the evenings not interfering with her job with Harry looking after his money and redeveloping some of his houses and apartments. Harry didn't stay in the rest of the Weasley family's good books as he transferred a large sum of money to their account and when Mrs Weasley found out she nearly had the whole barn not just the cow. She had yelled until she was blue in the face that Harry was irresponsible with his money and should not give it all away when Mr Weasley came home Harry explained to him why he wanted them to take the money and that it would hurt his and Ginny's feelings if they didn't accept the money.

Harry awoke early on the 1st September, he tried to get up but found that he couldn't as Ginny was asleep across his chest **(A/N: I have to say its a nice a surprise to wake up like that but after a while her, my missus that is, head gets uncomfortable)** so he just laid back and tried to get back to sleep. He did get back to sleep and he woke up once again before Ginny however this time he wasn't waiting long before Mrs Weasley was banging on the door of Ginny's room demanding that they get up of they will be late. Ginny must have been used to this as she just slept through however Mrs Weasley must have realised this and came into the room, when she saw her daughter sleeping on Harry's bare chest her face softened.

"You best get her up Harry dear, you don't want to miss the train." She said "I would do it myself but she might have a heart attack if she realised I walked in on you two like this."

Harry just grinned before he opened the link between the two of them and gently proded into her mind, she unconsciously rolled over onto the pillow and Harry bent his head down to capture her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Mhmm I like waking up like that. All time please?" She asked sleepily

"Your wish is my command" Harry replied before lowering his lips again when they pulled away he said "C'mon your mum says its time to get up we don't want to miss the train."

"I still don't see why we have to get the train especially as we're Lord and Lady Griffindor Hogwarts I mean we can apperate through the wards for gods sake." She moaned, Harry was used to this she was not a morning person, unfortunately for him he left the link open that morning as he thought about how much he wasn't a morning person this earned him a slap round the back of the head.

'_Oww Gin that hurt if you'd of given me time I would have said how beautiful you look first thing in the morning and even more so when your angry.'_ He thought to her

'_Nice save Professor Potter'_ she winked as she thought back "But seriously why are we taking the train?"

"First we're not taking it all the way just most of it we'll apperate out and into Hogwarts when the driver announces that we should all change because there are fifteen minutes remaining" Another slap "And also we need to be normal the rest of the Wizarding world don't know that I will be teaching DADA and that we are in fact Lord and Lady Griffindor and Hogwarts. Just imagine their faces when they see us sat next to Minevra and even more so when they announce that I will be teaching O.W.L year and above." He answered.

After they had shared a shower, which was something they first tried on their honeymoon and Ginny found it extreme relaxing to have Harry wash her hair and then brush it out after and he found it relaxing when Ginny gave him a shoulder massage under the hot water. They finally made it downstairs an hour and a half after Mrs Weasley had come to wake them up. They had the normal massive breakfast that she normally provided Harry as usual only ate ¾'s of the meal and Ron finished the rest, after they had all finished breakfast they went upstairs to fetch their trunks Harry levitated his trunk down the stairs and Ginny done hers. Because of Harry's status in the wizarding world now and as Kingsley was minister and a close friend they got a couple of ministry cars to take them to Kings Cross.

When they got to the station they headed straight for platform 9¾, Harry dropped Ginny's hand in shock when he looked at the barrier, when she re-intertwined their fingers she was able to take control of his senses to look through his eyes and she gasped herself they barrier was covered in a multitude of colours ranging from a light sky blue to a deep purple.

"Harry look at us please I need to test a theory." Ginny said to him, she kept herself in his senses and sure enough she soon saw her body with a concentrated look on her face but that wasn't all she was surrounded in a light gold colour. She soon returned to her own senses and she had the same vision. "Harry I think I gained some of your power when I was in your mind."

"Ginny that's not possible it was only some of your mind in Harry's I think the power you speak about must be shared across the bond. What it the power by the way?" Hermione said

"Well I think it is the power to see magical signatures and auras." Harry said when he turned to look at Hermione "By the way yours is a light purple and Ron yours is a deep red in fact all of you Weasleys are a red colour apart from my Ginny who is a gold colour."

"Your Ginny? And by the way Harry your colour is almost the same as mine but its a bit of a deeper colour I think it reflects our power the deeper they are the more powerful you are you are the most powerful colour on this platform and im only one shade lighter wow." Ginny said

"Yes, yes wow now we have to get through the barrier we're going to miss the train if we don't hurry." Ron said slightly annoyed.

With that Harry and Ginny walked through the barrier together, Ron and Hermione soon followed and then Mr and Mrs Weasley. It was good for all of them to see the familiar red locomotive with its matching coaches. Also on the platform they spotted some of their friends most of Harry's year had come back to study their N.E., after speaking with a few of them the general census was that they didn't learn enough last year to pass their exams and as most of the school was blown up at the start of June they didn't have time to take the exams anyway. Soon the warning whistle was blown, this happened five minutes before the train left the station, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley before they boarded the train. They walked the rear most carriage which is where they usually sat it was normally where you could get an empty compartment. They came across and empty compartment and Harry soon saw why on the door was a wooden plaque that said 'Reserved for Lord and Lady Griffindor and Hogwarts.

"Well that will have to go aswell" Harry said and with a wave of his hand the plaque disappeared.

"Harry you just did wandless magic." Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah I know I found Gryffindor's and my parents book in the Potter Family vault along with this." Harry said as he pulled out a set of books the first ones title was _The Marauders Guide: To Animagus training_ "these were created by my dad and his friends and I thought we could all learn how to do it. Now onto how I learnt wandless because I am the heir I can absorb certain information and it so happens that this whole book has been charmed so all I had to do was read the chapter on Wandless magic and hey presto I could do it, Ginny can absorb as well its not as powerful as mine she will have to practice for an hour or two before she get it but she will get it quickly."

They spent the rest of the journey reading the Animagus book which Hermione made copies of using the copying charm they agreed that once they had finished with the copied versions they would be destroyed and Harry would keep the original. When the driver announced that they were only fifteen minutes away from Hogsmede Station Harry and Ginny bid goodbye to their friends which now included Neville and Luna who were also a couple now, they had told them all of Harry's and Ginny's secrets but told them to keep it to themselves.

"Ready love" Harry said to Ginny who nodded her head in turn with that he grabbed her hand and apperated to the Heads office at Hogwarts.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Potter, I have just come out of the Floo to Kingsley he says that he has the press release you wrote ready to be released as soon as this evening is over all I have to do is Floo him again at the end of the feast to let him know how it all went. I shall leave you know to get changed, I will personally take you to you suite tonight as soon as the feast is over and I have flooed the minister." She took her leave after that and Ginny walked over to her trunk and absentmindedly started to change when she got down to her undergarments she realised that Harry wasn't changing, in fact he hadn't moved at all he was just sat in the chair staring at Ginny with the passion burning in his eyes.

"You know it is rude to stare Mr Potter." Ginny spoke playfully

"What even if the woman is my wife and especially if her underwear leaves little to my imagination" He replied equally as playful. She just winked to him and gestured for him to get a move on. He soon changed and they left the Headmistresses office, in the entrance hall they passed Professor Sprout who was taking over as deputy head, when they walked into the hall they got a mixed reaction from the teachers most looked shocked their were a few who didn't. Professor McGonagall told the teacher what had happened and dropped subtle hints that they were staring impolitely at their bosses, they were also introduced to the other defence teacher she was called Anna Black, Harry thought he saw a look of recognition in her face, and the new transfiguration teacher was no other than Charlie Weasley, Ginny ran up to her brother and gave him a hug and then slapped him up the back of his head for not telling her that he was going to be a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Every take your seats the student will be arriving soon" Professor McGonagall said. She took the seat that was for the head, golden in colour like a throne, and Harry sat directly on her right in another golden seat this one was slightly smaller and Ginny sat in a seat the same design as Harry's, he took her hand above the table and was playing with the wedding ring on her finger twisting it round and around he saw Charlie's look of amusement and Harry couldn't let it go with out a comment.

"When you get settled down and have a wife you love I'll look at you like that. Hey you never know you might find someone here who catches your eye or a resident of Hogsmede." Harry said with a wink. Charlie didn't get a chance to respond as Minerva flicked out her wand toward the doors and let the students come into the hall. Harry and Ginny laughed at the faces of the students when they saw Harry and Ginny sat at the head table emanating power. A few of the girls were brave enough to give Ginny glares when they spotted Harry playing with the ring on her finger when she glared back the girls went scurrying off. Harry thought it was good to be home.

**A/N: So who is Anna Black? Will Charlie fall in love? How will the school react to Harry as a teacher? How will the school react to Harry and Ginny's Secret? I plan to answer these in the next chapter... **_**Please Review**_


	13. Chapter 13: Feast and Rooming

**Chapter 13: Feast and Rooming. **

Once the older students of Hogwarts were all in the Hall Professor McGonagall flicked her wrist and her wand in turn and the doors of the Great Hall sealed. Once everyone had found their seats sat in them their attention was drawn to the teachers table once they saw Harry and Ginny sat there a fresh set of whispers set out and it was obvious they wanted to know what they were doing at the teachers table and sat alongside the head, Harry met the knowing glances of Ron and Hermione they had small smirks growing at the sides of their mouths, Ron's grew even further when he saw his older brother sat with them he mouthed 'What the Bloody hell are you doing here', this earned a small chuckle from Charlie. By this point most of the noise in the hall had settled down and Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Now I will be answering all of your questions later but for now we must get on with the sorting." With that she waved her wand at the door again and Professor Sprout lead the first years into the hall, they all looked slightly nervous and most broke into huge grins when they saw Harry at the teachers table.

Professor Sprout placed the Sorting Hat and Stool down in front of the first years and as it has done since it was charmed by Godric Gryffindor it started a speech

_Now the war is finally over _

_We should work towards a united school life._

_We are here to offer advise, _

_Who knows maybe your find your Husband or Wife. _

_Many before you have. _

_Now to explain what I look for _

_To be in Gryffindor you need to be brave like their Lord and Lady and have a lions heart, _

_To be in Ravenclaw you must be wise beyond the others, _

_For Hufflepuff you should be loyal and just. _

_And finally for Slytherin your cunning and true. _

_Just put me on your safe in my hands _

_Though I have none _

_Lets see where your heart lies _

_But remember what I have said _

_No diversity _

_Just Equality._

Harry couldn't help but smile and clap with the rest of the students, once the chatter and applause had settled down the Sorting started with Justin Abercrombie he wore the hat for a while before the seam at the front opened again. "Like a brave Lord and Lady... Gryffindor!" Harry, Ginny, Charlie and the rest of Gryffindor house broke into loud cheers, however it seemed some of the older Slytherins hadn't taken what the sorting hat had said in and were chanting about how Slytherin was the best house which in turn got the rest of the houses started. Professor McGonagall rose to her feet but no one was paying attention to her, Harry and Ginny got to the their feet power rolling off them but again it had no effect on the students. Harry then rose his right hand and Ginny rose her left their other hand intertwined with the other still they dropped both raised hands together and a load bang was heard from the back of the hall, this got the students attention. Harry and Ginny had both dropped to empty benches from around 15 feet in the air onto the stone floor of the great hall. All eyes were know on them.

"DID NONE OF YOU LISTEN TO WHAT THE SORTING HAT SAID?" Harry bellowed it vibrated around the great hall.

"Now is not the time for battles between the houses and if anyone decides other wise you may as well get up and leave our school don't bother coming back I'm sure that their are other schools that will put up with you prejudices. You will find out why we are here soon enough but for now please lets just get on with the sorting." Ginny finished for Harry in a voice laces with steel.

The students all looked scared at the amount of power coming from Harry and Ginny, not even Dumbledore gave off that much power when he was mad. The sorting got back underway and once again as it was most years the students were distributed evenly give or take a few students in each house. The sorting finished with Ashley Zabini who was seventh year Blaise Zabini's little brother. "Hufflepuff" Shouted the hat, Harry noticed the look on Blaise's face it wasn't one of betrayal but one of pride when he saw Harry he nodded at him and gave a little smile. It was at this point Harry knew they may get over the inter school prejudices and he gave a smile back as did Ginny.

Professor McGonagall stood up again but didn't say anything to start the feast as Dumbledore used to she just clapped her hands and the food appeared on the table. The hall was once again filled with chatter as everyone exchanged stories of the summer and the most popular topic was why in the world Harry and Ginny were at the teachers table and especially sat next to the Head teacher those spots where normally save for the most senior members of staff. Harry gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze and she just smiled at him before getting back into some banter about Charlie's long hair

"You really should cut in you know, it looks most unprofessional?" She said in her best impression of her mother. Charlie just groaned and mumbles something through his mouth of food.

Just as he was taking a drink harry said "I don't know Gin I think the long hair suits him he looks so handsome and dreamy" Harry got the reaction he was looking for and Charlie spat the drink across the table spraying the platform the table was one with Pumpkin Juice. Even Professor McGonagall laughed along with them.

Soon enough everyone was finishing their meals and once the last person had finished the professor clapped her hands again and the food vanished. "Now lets get the formalties out of the way first for those of you who don't know I am Professor McGonagall and im the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Firstly I am asked to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden unless you are accompanied by and adult. And Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a list of band objects on the door to his office it is far to long to list now so If you think what your about to use may be banned feel free to check his list I will get a copy into the common rooms as soon as possible. Also no magic is to be used in the Corridors." Professor McGonagall took a pause surveying the hall to make sure she still had everyone's full attention

"Now onto the more fun bit, our new professors, we have three new professors this year. Firstly I would like to welcome Professor Charlie Weasley who will be taking over my long standing position as Transfiguration Professor" Charlie Stood up and received his around of applause. "Next I would like to welcome Professor Anna Black who will be teaching Years 1 to 5 and Observing years 6 and 7 in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Again the lady stood up and received her around of applause. "Finally I would like to welcome our very own Lord Harry James Potter who will be teaching N.E.W.T level DADA." Harry got the loudest round of applause but he stayed sitting. "Now some of you may have noticed I addressed Harry as Lord, this is correct Harry Potter and his soul mate and wife Ginny Potter are both Lord and Lady Gryffindor and High Lord and Lady of Hogwarts, know this means that they will have their own quarters and they have the power to expel students without asking me, I'm sure they will not do this but they both have the power of professors and probably have more power that the entire teaching staff of this school it will not do you any good to come between them Ladies and Gentlemen, I have noticed you all... how do you say it... eying up both Harry and Ginny but the magic that binds them together is far beyond our understanding they themselves don't understand it fully so please don't try to separated them in anyway you will come off worse. Actually you may not even come out of it alive." Professor McGonagall finished and Harry and Ginny stood and they received a stunned round of applause obviously what McGonagall had said was still sinking in Harry gave her a nod and a small smile he was glad she had explained this as he didn't like the idea of someone trying to come between him and Ginny and dying in the process. Ginny was obviously following his line of thoughts and in turn gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Now then due to recent events you will all have the weekend off as usual but school wont start until Wednesday this year because we going to have a Memorial service for all those who have given their lives and there has been a special room set up in Hogwarts this year almost a Memorial room it will do you no good to go searching for the room until we choose to Unveil it as you will not find it. Now off to bed with you." McGonagall finished her speech and stood back up onto the platform to observe the students leaving the hall the older student first then once they had gone the prefects lead the first years out to the common rooms once the Hall was empty Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"Well then shall I show you to your room."

They both just nodded and she lead them out of the hall and started up the Grand staircase she continued past the Fat Lady who curtseyed to them, the soon found themselves next to the Room of Requirement, there was a portrait of the four founders here and Harry wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

"Victory is ours." McGonagall said to the portrait.

"Indeed it is." Replied Gryffindor from the confines of the portrait.

They stepped through the door and they walked into a cosier version of the Gryffindor common room they had a red love seat and a proper sofa along with and arm chair. There was a small table in front of the fire, which was roaring, there were several photos of Harry and Ginny on the mantle of the fire. Harry had no idea how they got there and judging by Ginny's thoughts neither did she. There were a small pile of presents on the table and Harry smiled having and idea that perhaps they were home warming presents.

They continued up the stair case with McGonagall there were three doors Harry looked at her in a funnily. "Why three doors professor surely two would do one for the bedroom and one for the bathroom."

"Yes but Harry are you forgetting that you as Lord and Lady Hogwarts have a lot of resposibities and your also a teacher now so you may have work to mark, this third room is your office and Library I did think of having it converted to another bedroom just in case you two fell out we cant have you having a bad back now can we. But then I thought well if you two fall out you must have done something incredibly stupid so deserved everything you got." The professor said with a small smile and Ginny just laughed.

They went through the door on the right and entered a replica of the Boys dorms at Hogwarts but it only had one King size bed in it for Harry and Ginny. There was a wardrobe in their for their more formal robes. Also another love seat in front of a smaller fire, it was a painting of romance Harry opened the bond to see what Ginny thought of the whole thing. _'Wow its so romantic I finally feel like a princess with my handsome prince this room is so amazing its a good job we have the weekend off huh Harry?'_

'_How do you always know when I'm there? And in response to your statement about being a princess you are my princess my beautiful and amazingly sexy princess and I will treat you like one Gin.' _Harry thought back

Ginny leaned up to capture Harry's lips with her own and kissed him passionately so much in fact that neither of them noticed Professor McGonagall leave the room.

**A/N: Please review. **


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Anna

**Chapter 14: Meeting Anna**

When Harry woke up the next morning he ached all over and from the sounds of her rolling over so did Ginny. Harry leaned down and kissed her. "Erghh Harry what have I told you about morning breath." She complained

"Well in fairness Gin your breath isn't to fresh this morning... Forget to wake up before me and clean your teeth." Harry joked with her, she slapped his bare buttocks playfully and he in turn pouted. Just then they hear someone clear their throat in the corner of the room this sent Harry flying back under the covers as they forgot to extinguish the fire the night before both he and Ginny were in the nude, but somehow only he was out of the covers she was wrapped up nicely. Once he was suitably covered he looked at who was in the room, it was Anna Black.

"Please, I saw your mum change your nappies when you were young." She stated simply

"Yeah well a lot has changed down their since th... What did you say about mum?" Harry asked shocked.

"Pur lease, the surname Black isn't by coincidence, I was Sirius' wife now widow. Yes we were married a month after your parents only a small wedding but still all the same I am Mrs Sirius Black." She said sadly.

"What? How didn't I know this?" Harry asked

"How did you meet? No offence I thought Sirius was the eternal Stud of the group" Asked Ginny just as curious as Harry.

Anna let out a pearl of laughter. "Your right Ginny he was the stud of the Group however from my third years to my 6th year I was the studdette of the ladies group, which was Lily, Alice and myself the other two where infatuated with James and Frank, but I was knocked back by Sirius in my third year and the way I got over it was to date other men so that's what I did. We got together in seventh year just like you mum and dad Harry, in fact it was the same day."

"You got together on the same day as my parents? What happened when he got put in Azkaban? Did you see him when he escaped?" Harry fired off the questions like a small child on Christmas day jumping from present to present

"Woah Harry slow down with the questions. Yes we got together on the same day it was Boxing day in fact we all stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas of our last year, Sirius was going to take me to the black lake and have a romantic picnic but it tuned out that you father and Sirius had tossed a coin and James got the better choice, however Sirius was still very good to me and he took me to the room of Requirement, he made it very romantic it was a smallish room with a table of two places and a balcony we ate a lovely meal and then he took me out onto the balcony and that was when he confessed his love and he'd started to like me in fourth year. Unfortunately Harry when Sirius was locked up in Azkaban I tried to petition it telling the ministry that Peter was an unregistered Animagus but Barty Crouch wouldn't have any of it. I had to move away from this country it held to many good memories of James and Lily and Frank and Alice had been tortured and my true love was locked in Azkaban. I kept in touch with Sirius whilst he was in prison telling him how much I loved him etcetera. When he escaped it was me he came and stayed with to say that it was a shock when he turned up on my doorstep would be an understatement. I also have someone to show you. Isabelle come in here!" Anna shouted towards the door. A girl walked in she was built like Anna but in the face Harry could quite easily see Sirius especially the eyes and nose.

"Is she yours and Sirius' daughter?" Harry asked shocked.

"Don't be so dense Harry of course she is. Hello Isabelle I'm Ginny and the wordless buffoon stood next to me was your fathers godson and my Husband and Soul mate." Ginny said

"Hello." Isabelle said shyly.

Ginny took a look at Anna and saw that she had a hue of magic around her, she concentrated further and noticed that it was a Glamour charm strangely it was most powerful around the stomach and spread from there. She nudged Harry's mind gently and thought to him _' Look at her torso she has a Glamour charm covering her whole body im going to ask her about it you'll have to excuse my bluntness towards her." _

"Anna why do you have glamour charm covering you?" Ginny asked straight to the point

Anna let out a chuckle "Wow Minni was right you two are powerful, and in answer to your question this is why." She waved her wand over her stomach and the charm faded. "The month before the ministry incident Sirius and I, well lets just say we did what you two probably did last night. The night of the ministry incident Sirius was with me and Belle I was breaking the news to him that I was pregnant." She said

Sure enough when Harry looked closely at Anna stomach there was the first signs of a baby bump. Ginny rushed forward and pulled Anna into a hug, not minding that she was still naked, over Ginny's shoulder Harry could see the look of sadness in Anna's eyes and it didn't help Harry feel any less guilty the little girl here was going to grow up without parent just like little Teddy was and it was all his fault. Before he knew it Ginny had come back into bed blushing furiously as she realised that she was still in the complete nude. She wrapped Harry up into a hug

"This isn't your fault Harry Bellatrix was the one that cursed Sirius and she was also the one that killed Tonks and Lupin none of this was your fault, your going to be such a good Godfather to little Teddy in fact he's meant to be coming over later this week for the memorial services." Ginny said lovingly.

"Harry she's right none of this is your fault and yes I am upset that Sirius is gone but I love my children so dearly, and lets face it you grew up without any parents and you turned out amazingly I mean look how much you love Ginny. If you could do that without any parents I'm sure that they will turn out just fine. An on the subject of Godparents, Sirius and I were talking when Isabelle was born we wanted you to be godfather but never got the chance to ask and now meeting you I would like to ask you not just to be Isabelle's Godparents but also the babe im carrying so would you like to be Godparents?"

"Godparents? You want both of us?" Ginny asked shocked

"Yes both of you, Sirius told me that he wanted you Ginny to be the newborns' godmother and he wanted Harry to be the godfather, He also told me that he hoped it would get you together because he could see how much Ginny liked you and he hoped that seeing her as the baby's godmother would make you open your eyes. I just laughed and called him a helpless romantic so now I ask you to be both my kids godparents." Anna said

"Yes we will" Ginny said emotionally, Harry just nodded his head in agreement. " Now then Harry dear I think we have some presents to open in the common room so why don't we go and open them Isabelle my most favourite goddaughter would you like to help us."

She nodded her head in agreement, she took Anna's hand and lead her down to the common room so that Harry and Ginny could get washed and changed. Whoever said loving your husband got less painful as time went on was a liar Ginny thought as she slid out of bed. _'Sorry Love I guess I did get a bit caught up in the moment_' Came Harry's voice over the bond. But then he felt Ginny's emotion and realised that she was so happy at the moment with her married life and the news that morning had made her even happier. Harry took her hand and led her out into the bathroom where they had there routine morning shower where they took turns washing each other and then Ginny would reach up and wash Harry's hair and he would do the same to her before he stepped out first and got dry and Ginny stepped out and wrapped the towel around her and they went back to bedroom where she sat in between Harry's legs on the bed whilst he brushed her hair dry.

Finally they both surfaced from the common room and went downstairs to meet Anna and Isabelle, Anna was sat on the sofa and Isabelle was curled up on the rug in front of the fire. Above the fire neither of them noticed last night was a photo that was taken last year, it had Harry, Sirius, Hermione and the Weasley's the picture had obviously been enlarged by magic and a frame added so now it covered the wall above the fire. Harry and Ginny finally sat down in the arm chair, well Harry sat in the chair and Ginny plonked down into his lap and kissed him sweetly.

Isabelle gave them both a funny look, "Phsttt Ginny don't you know boys have boy germs you shouldn't be sat on him like that you could catch them." The little toddler crinkled her nose up as if Ginny was letting the team down and she was trying not to catch Harry's 'Boy Germs'

Ginny let out a laugh "Awe your right they do have boy germs but when they get to a certain age they get cured, so I'm completely safe plus we love each other so much the pure love between us would kill the nasty germs that would get me sick. And don't worry your safe because your almost a relative to Harry now he's your Godfather so you let him kiss you goodbye and sit on his knee or let him give you a piggy back ride round the castle. But before you can do all that how about you become our little present opener would you like that you can open all the little presents whilst big strong Harry, who im sitting on can take care of the heavier ones how does that sound?"

The toddler didn't say anything she just ran across the living room to where Harry and Ginny where sat and flung herself at them unfortunately it appeared she would over shoot and hit the wall but in a feat of accidental magic she missed the wall and floated down into Ginny's lap. The room was silent Harry and Ginny where completely stunned, the first sound was Bell's pearls of laughter and then Anna joined in she told Harry and Ginny not to worry because Isabelle had been doing that kind of thing since she had been walking. Unfortunately at this point Belle got fed up with waiting for Harry and Ginny to open presents so she flicked Harry on the nose and demanded that they got to business of opening presents.

Harry and Ginny had quite a hall of presents. From Mr and Mrs Weasley they got a rug with the Potter and Weasley Crest. From Ron and Hermione they got a set of towels once again with the Potter Crest, From Professor McGonagall they got a three pictures of James, Lily and Sirius. In fact they were smaller pictures than the ones at Potter Manor. Harry saw Anna and Belle looking at the pictures lovingly he decided then that he would get them a copy for Christmas or a birthday which ever came first. From George they got a muggle drinking set, two bottles of Vodka and a set of four shot Glasses they also received a bottle of fire whiskey and a crate of Butter beer. From Bill and Fleur they got a set of bed sheets with the Potter Crest on each corner it was more for when they got a home of their own than Hogwarts but the thought was just the same.

Harry and Ginny spent the day with Anna and Isabelle they introduced them to their friends all the girls thought Belle was the cutest thing in the world. They spent alot of the day down by the lake swimming and laugh with one and other Harry even got Belle into the lake with them after he conjured a muggle rubber ring to sit her in. Overall Harry thought he was going to be in for a good year.

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter folks sorry about the wait last Tuesday and Thursday I stayed round the missus house and didn't have time to write the rest of this chapter. **

**So if you could press the little review button I would be a very Happy man so go on you know you want to. **


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Ball

**Chapter 15: Christmas Ball **

The first term went quickly for Harry and Ginny, Kingsley had sent Harry a copy of the Auror school curriculum so Harry could brush up on his spell work and physical fitness if he wanted to take the exam straight out of Hogwarts he felt the need to brush up even if Kingsley thought he was over qualified for the job so he wouldn't have to take the exam. This was a matter of pride and even if he passed the exam he would happily go straight into the work if he failed he wasn't sure what he'd do probably a term of Auror Academy to brush up even further and then re take. All these thoughts were going through his head as Ginny was in the shower, they were heading home for the Christmas break after the Christmas ball which was that night, joining them at Potter Manor would be Anna and Isabelle, the latter two would be taking the train as Anna is now 6 months pregnant and it is advised against to Apperate and as Harry hadn't been able to get to the manor he couldn't add them to the floo list plus Isabelle hated using the floo network.

Ginny brought him out of his thoughts at that point by walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom in the complete nude. "Fucking Hell Gin, what if your brother had been in here?" Harry asked

"I knew he wouldn't be we set wards remember that would sound in the bedroom and bathroom in case we were in either and someone started to ascend the stair." She grinned at him cheekily.

Harry stuttered for an answer but couldn't find one and it wouldn't have mattered if he had because Ginny crossed the room quickly and kissed him on the lips before she wandered over to the cupboard where her dress for the evening was hanging. Once they were both dressed they headed down to the great hall, they were to meet Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna in the entrance hall they were all going to go in together.

The hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland it had ice sculptures marking the corner of the dance floor and small Christmas trees at the door of the hall, in the normal place behind the teachers table and in all four corners of the hall was the enormous trees that were there every year. The ceiling had been enchanted to show snow falling. Harry thought he could do one better as Lord Hogwarts and he waved his hand over his head the illusion snow was changed into really snow Harry waved his hand again and the floor warmed so that it wouldn't lay and when I melted it didn't leave puddles, Ginny decided that she wanted to get involved with the fun and waved her hand around the tables and dance floor became clear of snow and it just remained in the walkways and the edge of the dance floor the occupants of the hall 'o'd and ar'd' at the show they had performed.

"If all the teachers and their dates could take to the dance floor please they will be opening the dance." McGonagall's voice called. Harry lead Ginny to the dance floor and put Ginny in her favourite place, his arms, the band started to play and the teachers started to dance. Harry and Ginny were in their own little world. Neither of them noticed the golden light that surrounded them and spread love and warmth in to the hearts of the others in the hall, when the song stopped Harry and Ginny shared a kiss the golden light blew out into the other in the hall, little did they know that what they had done.

**A/N I know this is a very short chapter. And a word of warning this question I'm about to ask will contain possible spoilers. So onto the question. What shall the golden light be: **

_**Bringing James, Lily, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin and Fred back to life? **_

_**Or Bonding between anyone in the ball with true love?**_

**Now in my opinion there is no question of it but I want to know what you think so let me know when you review. Many thanks and I promise the next Chapter will be back to normal length. **


	16. Chapter 16: A Christmas Surprise

**Chapter 16: A Christmas Surprise. **

Little did Harry and Ginny know that in the Ministry of Magic two quills where at work. The first was down in the department of mysteries. It was writing in the Libri of Vinculum, the book of bonds, this was the book that recorded all of the soul bonds that took place in the wizarding world there were only around a dozen entries.

_Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley: Bound together June 18__th__ 1998 _

_Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger: Bound together December 23__rd__ 1998 _

_Neville Frank Longbottom and Luna Louise Lovegood: Bound together December 23__rd__ 1998 _

_Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Jane Brown: Bound together December 23__rd__ 1998 _

_Dean John Thomas and Susan Louise Bones: Bound together December 23__rd__ 1998_

The ministry of Magic employees would have a shock when they saw this is the morning, it is rare to have one soul bond per generation let alone 5. In the Ministry of Magic department of Births and deaths another quill was working like mad.

_Sirius Black Born: January 1960 Deceased: __3__rd__June 1996_

_Remus John Lupin; Born: November 1959 Deceased: __2__nd__ June 1998_

_Nymphadora Tonks: Born August 1973 Deceased: __2__nd__ June 1998_

Back down in the DOM the veil was swaying in the wind, soon a body started to form behind it, the body took its form slowly it started out as just a torso, then the arms and legs. Finally the head came. Before the body stepped out of the veil it flashed and took the shape of a dog before flashing back and becoming human again. A hand grabbed the side of the veil and yanked it back as if it were a house curtain. And out stepped the figure of Sirius Black. He patted his pocket to make sure that his package was still there and turned back to the veil. "See you next time Prongs and Lily flower." There were two more flashes and the forms of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks came.

"Padfoot its good to see you again, pleasant journey from the other side?" Remus asked

Sirius just smiled and wrapped the pair of them in a hug, "Come you two lets go and find Harry I'm sure he wont have removed us from Potter Manor list, he is far to sentimental for his own good. Oh my Christ how are we going to explain to him that James and Lily couldn't return because their bodies are in to bad shape."

"Lets worry about that when we get there we'll just have to tell him straight at least we have some more stories for him about them. I know he wants his parents more than anything but they have been dead for 17 years now. Now come on we've missed enough of our sons life and I'm sure that you want to catch up with your godson." Tonks spoke for the first time since she had got back.

**Back at Hogwarts**

The party was just wrapping up Harry and Ginny were having one last dance before they pack up their stuff and went to Potter Manor the next day Harry and Ginny had to stay at Hogwarts until the student had gone home the next day they had to programme the wards for how many people were to stay in Hogwarts just in case the Death Eaters that were still on the loose tried to attach Hogwarts during the holidays. The dance finished and everyone started to leave the great hall once everyone except Harry, Ginny and McGonagall had left, Harry and Ginny took out their wands and gave them a wave. The Hall changed itself back to how it should be for breakfast the next morning. McGonagall then went to the entrance Hall and gave her wand a wave and the statues and flower beds in the grounds all vanished and they were also back to normal.

Once they had finished the tidying up Harry and Ginny bid goodnight to the headmistress and made they're way up to the dorm room. They had an adventurers night before they went to sleep. Harry and Ginny needless to say slept late the next morning, so late that they missed their friends catching the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ginny went down to the common room to find the Headmistress sat in the arm chair. "Well I can say that I'm glad to see the pair of dressed appropriately when I popped my head round the corner of your door earlier to see if you were going to see your friends off I found a very naked buttock hanging out of the bed and Mrs Potter your torso was defiantly not adequately dressed." Seeing the blush on both of their faces the Headmistress let out a chuckle. "Now chop chop eat up we have some ward work to do."

Harry and Ginny met Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall after they had finished their breakfast. "Professor I'm sorry about before you trusted us to behave in our dormitory and we betrayed that trust." Ginny said

"Pish Posh you're a married couple, you think I don't know what it is like to be a teenager, we gave you that room for that very reason your both teenagers and married you have done nothing wrong. Now shall we go to the edge of the wards and start on the reinforcing." The headmistress replied.

The group of three made there way to the corner of the forest completely unaware that they were being watched once they reached the edge of the forest it started. Harry heard a shout of 'Cruico' deep from in the Forbidden Forest and turned round to see a red light making its way towards Ginny, he didn't have time to react but all to soon the familiar shield covered Ginny but this time it had grown in strength because it did not just absorb the curse it sent it straight back toward the attacker and it must of made its mark because two screams filled the air. Whilst Ginny was recovering from the powerful shield she had cast Harry sent many low flying stunners into the forest whilst Professor McGonagall sent a Patronous message to Hagrid who soon came thundering along, "Professor McGonagall I just caught your patronous message wha's the problem ohh Hello Harry, Ginny."

"We have just been attacked Hagrid, we were just about to change the wards when an unforgiveable came at Ginny, luckily she found the knowledge in my mind of how to summon Gryffindor's shield. I sent several stunners into the forest but in not sure if I got them or not. Can you go and see whilst we set the wards?" Harry asked, Hagrid just nodded in reply. Once Hagrid had gotten into the forest Harry and Ginny started to move their wands in a synchronised fashion and they could feel the wards bending to their every need. Needless to say Hagrid came back with nothing Harry swore, which was unusual for him especially in the presence of women, he had to be a proper gentleman as he was a lord, and swearing was defiantly not allowed when the Wizenagamot where in court.

"Harry you're going to have to apperate us home you cant have two adults in the floo at the same time and I'm in no state to use it anyway I'm knackered" Ginny stated, Harry just nodded at his wife as his bid farewell to McGonagall and Hagrid and took Ginny's hand, soon they felt the familiar feeling of apparition and soon they were in the Hallway of the house. They were soon spotted by Mickey.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginny you have some visitors they are down by the front gate there is a woman who I have never seen before and two men who look like Masters Black and Lupin. But I thought you said they were dead." He said clearly worried.

"Damn why don't these Death Eaters ever leave us alone come on Ginny lets show them why we are the most powerful Wizard and Witch alive at the moment." Harry said, Ginny just turned and smiled cheekily at Harry she was already half way to the front door. Harry chuckled and took her hand.

Down at the front gate Remus and Sirius could see the house but could not get past the gate where Tonks even see the house she just knew it was there because her mind was telling her she had stuff to do and she knew that couldn't be right because she had been dead for 6 months. Soon none of them could see anything and then they lost consciousness. _'Damn Harry for being so flipping cautious why couldn't he just approach us and ask. Now we're probably be tortured until he is happy with his answers. He probably thinks we are Death Eaters impersonating us. _

Harry and Ginny levitated the three people back up the drive to the house and locked them in one of the spare rooms **(A/N: just to get persepective of Potter Manor if you saw Downton Abbey when it was on in the UK thats the size of the house.) **Ginny made sure to conjure another bed for Sirius if it really was them when they woke up Tonks and Remus wouldn't mind sharing a bed and Sirius has his own now. But the questioning will have to wait till the morning Ginny needed her bed.

Whilst Ginny made her way to bed Harry went down to the potions lab to see if they had a stock of Veritaserum for the questioning the next morning, he was in luck there was a little wooden box that had a supply of Veritaserum in it, it had a preserving charm on the box so the potion wouldn't go off, those impostors didn't stand a chance now. With that he went up to join his wife in bed.

The next morning came to soon in Harry's opinion he was woken up by Ginny trying to get to the bathroom. They had both gotten into the spooning position the night before it was their favourite sleeping position plus it enabled the most Skin to Skin contact for the bond. Once they were dressed and had breakfast, they made their way to the guest rooms stopping at the potions room to pick up the Veritaserum. Once they walked into the bedroom the sight that was before them was as Ginny had suspected Sirius on the new bed and Remus and Tonks sharing the King size that was originally in the room.

"Up, Get up now." Harry recited one of his Aunt Petunias favourite lines. They all got up and made sat on the edge of the bed. "Now we can do this easy way or the hard way, you can tell me what death eaters you are, I must admit they are very good glamour potions. Or we can use the truth serum and force the answers from you either way I will find out who's orders you are under. It is sick that you people think that you can infiltrate our families by pretending to be our dead relatives as if by some miraculous fucking reason people can come back from the dead."

Remus, Tonks and Sirius just looked at Harry surprised at the amount of power rolling off of him and Ginny for that matter. Ginny just stood besides Harry hoping that he at least had thought about the fact they may just have come back from the dead however stupid that sounded. When Harry had enough of waiting for them to answer him he held his wand to Sirius throat and poured three drops of the potion into his mouth.

"What is your name?" Harry commanded.

"Sirius Orion Black" he replied in a monotone that proved the potion was working.

"How did you get here, and don't lie this time." He asked

"I was behind the veil it is like a waiting area for the dead to be judged I was walking to and thro one day when a wind past through the veil and it kept blowing then all of a sudden it sucked me through as I had my body I came straight to the Veil Room in the Ministry of Magic I was soon joined by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks."

" Ok smart arse, I don't know how you are tricking the Veritaserum but if you really are my godfather what did you say to me, when we were looking over the lake at Hogwarts when I found out you were innocent?" Harry fired at him again.

"Harry I'm not lying, it really me, Sirius, and if you really want me to answer that I told you that once I was proved innocent you wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys and you could come and live with me." Harry's glare faulted at that and Sirius grinned unfortunately Harry saw this and thought he grinned because he had guessed the answer and gotten it right. His fist lashed out and connected with the side of his jaw with a crunch.

"You! Impostor Remus what was the secret question and answer you were asked when we got to the burrow last year after be attacked by Death Eaters in the air?" Harry roared, Ginny flinched hoping he knew what he was doing.

"Kinsley asked me what the last thing Dumbledore said to the pair of us before he died and the answer was to trust in Harry he is our only hope." Remus answered the truth blazing in his eyes, Harry drew his fist back again but this time Ginny stepped in front with her hands on her hips in a very Mrs Weasley like fashion.

"Harry James Potter! These people are obviously telling the truth now stop this at once love please, they are who they say they are, there has never been a case of someone being able to lie through the Veritaserum. Harry I love you please trust me I can see it in there eyes they are defiantly Tonks, Remus and Sirius.

**A/N: Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon. Sorry I couldn't bring James and Lily back, but I figured that if the house had collapsed like JK Rowling described their bodies would be to badly damaged. However once I have finished this story I do plan to do a AU Harry Potter but Neville is wrongly labelled as the Chosen One and James and Lily will be alive for that story so please stick with me. **

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17: A Christmas Surprise Part 2

**Chapter 17: Christmas Surprises Part 2**

After Harry had given the anti serum to Sirius the group of five headed back downstairs after all it was Christmas so presents were due to be exchanged. And the rest of the family were due over at 12 for lunch this included Anna and Belle, that would give Sirius a shock as Harry and Ginny had silently decided not to tell Sirius about his heavily pregnant wife and young daughter.

This years haul of presents was the best yet for Harry, the worst present he could of received needless to say he did and Sirius was the one who passed it to him, it was George's present it was fairly heavy and Harry wished he hadn't opened it, it was another sex position book but this time it had Condoms stuck all over the front cover apart from round the title, on the inside front cover, inside back cover and the back cover. Harry went the deepest shape of red possible and Ginny didn't help the issue. "Why the hell has he given us condoms its not like we use them, that's what the charms are for besides I like..." Harry clamped his hand over her mouth he had a sneaky suspicion that she was going to say she liked the feeling, but he wasn't going to risk the torture Sirius, Remus and Tonks would give him over it. Plus it wasn't the kind of thing you wanted you Dads best mates to hear.

The best present Harry received was from Sirius, it was an egg it had a letter attached from his parents.

_Dear Harry, _

_This egg is for you and you bond mate, yes we know that you bonded with Ginny Weasley and we love her probably just as much as you do. She's a lovely girl Harry and she'll do you good and don't you dare shut her out again, I know our portraits have been through this, but up here we're not actually linked to them but we're watching you baby and this egg, which is a phoenix egg will be a link to us it will be another gift we have given you other than the ones that we gave you as a baby. It should hatch six hours after you have touched it for the first time you need to be there when it hatches, Ginny as well because of the bond the phoenix will be both of yours you share the same mind. _

_Love you _

_Mum and Dad xxx _

Harry had tears in his eyes when Sirius handed over the egg he broke down on Ginny's shoulder he couldn't speak aloud so he was talking to her through the bond. _' I hate that bastard, Riddle, even more now he damaged my parents bodies so they cant come back, ergh I hate him, I hate him.'_

' _I know love, I know but its Christmas and do you really think your parents would want you to be moping around over them, its not your fault Harry Voldemort was the one that killed them not you.' _Ginny replied comforting Harry as he cried into herhair_._

' _I wont ever know what they want will I, I've never met them. And how would you know what it was like to bury someone you love you've never lost anyone.' _Harry knew he had crossed the line immediately as he thought it Ginny's eyes narrowed to slits and he could feel the hurt.

"Ginny..." He was cut off by Ginny slapping his cheek so hard it turned his head to the side.

"DONT YOU DARE HARRY JAMES POTTER, OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO LOOSE SOMEONE I LOVE OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WE BURRIED FRED AT THE END OF THE SUMMER, YOU KNOW THE BOY WHO WAS MY BROTHER. SO HURRY UP AND SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF THIS MOOD THAT YOU ARE IN, WHILST YOU TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE PLAYING AT IM GOING UP STAIRS AND IF YOU ENJOY SHARING THE SAME BED AS ME YOUR STAY RIGHT HERE UNTIL YOU HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" Ginny roared at Harry, as he just stood there dumbfounded not knowing how to comfort his wife. She ran out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom where she laid on the bed and sobbed her heart out, not caring that the bond was still open knowing that Harry would be able to feel how hurt she was at what he had said.

Meanwhile downstairs Sirius whistled and was about to say something about Harry and Ginny but Tonks slapped him up the back of the head and pointed towards Harry who was looking like he was going to break down at any minute because of the hurt he was feeling from Ginny and his own guilt at what he had said. He decided that it would be best if he headed for the library, he couldn't go and apologise to Ginny until he had actually thought about all he had done and he knew that she would know because the bond was still open. Also he treasured sharing a bed with her to much at the end of the day he was still a hormone driven teenager but he loved Ginny with all his heart, and if they didn't stay together at night with skin to skin contact the next day they would be in tremendous pain to point that they would pass out and come together magically in the same place normally their bedroom at Hogwarts or Potter Manor, although once when Harry went out with Ron for the night they appeared in Ginny's room at the burrow.

Lost in their thoughts for an hour about what had happened Harry went headed upstairs to his and Ginny's room when he got there what he saw broke his heart she was laying in the middle of the bed clutching at what looked like one of his hoodies that he had worn the day before taking in deep breathes. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through her hair to which she threw him a nasty glare before he started to apologise, once Harry had finished apologising Ginny said she was sorry before she launched herself onto Harry and kissed him with as much love and passion as she could muster and he returned it with the equal amount sending a way of love through the house.

Downstairs Sirius was sat at the kitchen table chatting with the house elves when he felt the wave of love, the most miraculous thing happened the Phoenix egg started to open, Sirius had to think fast he knew that when they started to hatch they hatched fast, he ran up the stairs to the hall way. "HARRY, GINNY ITS HATCHING STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND COME QUICK!" He yelled chuckling to himself about the sentence he just yelled. When Harry and Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs she glared at him for insinuating what he had they followed him quickly to the kitchen and sure enough a small red wing was poking out the side of the shell. Sirius quickly left the room knowing that only the people who the egg was bonded to could see the hatching.

Harry and Ginny had been waiting for about 45minutes before the phoenix hatched finally it had a red body and wings but the tips if the wing was gold as was the head and leg feathers. They watched before their eyes as the phoenix grew to full size before turning its head towards them.

_Greetings young ones, wow another bonded pair I have been Merlin's phoenix he was bonded with Morgana and I was also your ancestors phoenix Godric Gryffindor. My name is Apollo and as you may have guessed I have been around for many a year. I will be like an owl carrying messages, anyone you care for I will be able to hear wounds to a certain extent and I will also be able to get you out of trouble by flaming you away. _

Harry and Ginny sat dumbfounded by the magnificence of this creature, when they came to they introduced Sirius, Remus and Tonks to Apollo and later that day they also introduced her to the rest of the Weasley's. The day and rest of the holidays for that matter passed quickly for Harry and Ginny. They were soon on the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts and into the new term. 

**Will update again soon. Sorry this one was late. Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18: Time Runs Fast

**A/N: Just to let you know the story from now on may have some mega time jumps but 'DONT PANIC!' I will let you know what month they are in... Also since 24stargate pointed out Anna cant possibly be pregnant with Sirius baby, Im sorry this is an almight muck up on my part. So as of now Anna is no longer pregnant. This mistake was because I got the timings wron for the killing I was thinking of Remus' death. **

**Chapter 18: Time runs fast. **

_March_

Harry was sat up in bed marking assignments with Ginny reading her book besides him, _'wow time runs fast it seems like only yesterday that it was Christmas'_ he thought to himself.

Well he thought he had said it to himself, until Ginny's voice came back to him 'I know love, but its going to go even quicker now I mean the teachers have set on so much homework its unbelievable.'

Harry and Ginny had been to many interviews since Christmas both of had and Auror, Pro Quidditch, Unspeakable, Harry had one for assistant to the Minister of Magic and Ginny had one as a sports writer for the Daily Prophet. They had both decided they wanted to work together so that narrowed it down to Aurors or Unspeakables, but in the end they decided to go with Unspeakables because Harry had enough of fighting with Dark Wizards and also if they wanted to start a family which they both did at some point it would be hard getting time for the family to all be together but as an unspeakable this allowed them evenings and most weekends. So they both had a conditional offer for becoming and unspeakable providing they got good grades across the board and anything they hadn't covered in Hogwarts they would make up for in the on job training that ran for two years like a muggle apprenticeship.

Kingsley sent Harry a letter at Hogwarts in the last week of February letting him know that all but four of the Deatheaters on the run had been captured it appeared that they were careless without the threat of Voldemort severely punishing them.

Harry finished marking his last paper and then turned out the light and snuggled up behind Ginny so that both their hips lined up and he was spooning her. When he woke up the next morning their sleeping position had changed and she was laying on his chest, he was on his back. Harry leant down and captured her lips with his and she moaned.

"Hmmm what a nice way to wake up, I'm still not used to it." They had been able to sleep late as it was a weekend, a Hogsmede one in fact. Not that, that made any difference to Harry and Ginny as Lord and Lady Hogwarts they were able to leave the school whenever they felt the need to. Soon Harry was lying on his back and Ginny was passionately kissing him. They started to make love and were at it for a good 10 minutes before a cough sounded behind them, as embarrassing as the situation was the room was warm so they had thrown the sheet off of them in the night and never picked it up. Harry reached back and pulled it up around him and Ginny more for her than him the person at the door had already seen his behind and as he thought he knew it was Ron he wasn't to worried after all sharing a room with each other for 8 years one does tend to see parts of the male anatomy even if they don't desire to. What made the situation even more embarrassing wasn't that it was just Ron but it was Hermione, Harry felt so embarrassed he thought of Hermione as a sister and no sister should have to see their brother naked after the age of 8 or 9.

"Well I take it you forgot about meeting in the common room at 10 to go down the Hogsmede." Hermione said obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah we'll wait for you downstairs." Ron said also feeling rather awkward."

"Should of done that in the first place." Ginny mumbled from underneath Harry. Harry had to stifle a giggle at that. Once Hermione and Ron had left the room Ginny turned to Harry "Well that killed the mood come on lets get ready we don't want them back up here."

With that she swung her long creamy coloured legs out of the bed and started to riffle through the drawers to find some underwear, she kept looking for a nice set and at one point thought she would be better wearing a pair of Harry's if she couldn't find anything, but eventually she found a pair. Whilst all this was happening in the bedroom Harry had padded across to the bathroom still in the nude to have a wash and shave. Once he was done he let Ginny have the bathroom and he started to get changed, he chose a form fitting Fred Perry t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans and trainers. Then he pulled on a Fred Perry cardigan. Ginny walked back in to the room fully dressed with a thick jumper in case it turned cold later in the day. Harry didn't really mind he had discovered he had quite an art for transforming clothes into other clothes one Transfiguration lesson, but only for himself as he could picture the sizes better.

When they were changed they headed down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione waiting for them. The group of four headed down to the little village at the base of cliff the castle was mounted on. As was a ritual for Harry, Ron and Hermione they all headed to Honeydukes first and then to the Three Broomsticks after that, once they had come out of the three broomsticks Harry heard a shout of 'Potters here, get him' they were boxed in by the four remaining Deatheaters why they thought they stood a chance was beyond Harry. And the duels started two focused on Ron and Hermione and the other two focused on Harry and Ginny. The latter two downed one opponent fairly quickly with a tripping Jinx and a well executed Bone breaker jinx to the collar bone. The other was a bit more of a struggle, however neither group of two got a chance to finish the other two Deatheaters because the two remaining standing fled leaving the other two behind. Harry flicked his wand and thick ropes wound their way around the two Deatheaters with another flick they were sent to the headmistress's office at Hogwarts and Harry sent his Patronous after them to let Professor McGonagall know what was going on.

The group then made their way to the Shrieking Shack and spent and around a half hour there just a two couples, when a shout shook them from their activates.

"What have we hear Mooney it looks like four Hogwarts students up to no good, now I wonder who that reminds you of." Harry's head spun round he saw Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Sirius, Anna, Belle and Andromeda he let out a laugh as he saw the huge Picnic basket hanging from Andromeda's arm. He took Teddy out of Tonks' arms and hugged the boy close to him before doing the normal things he done such as throwing him into the air a little way and catching him causing the boy to laugh out in Happiness and then the sat back in between Ginny's legs, this was unusual for them as usually Ginny sat between his legs but she knew how much fun Harry had with Teddy and she knew just from looking at the pair of them together Harry would one day be a great father. She was brought out of her musing by the sound of the little boy laughing in glee as Harry tickled his stomach once he had laughed so hard that he had wet himself. That got Harry a playful reprimanding from Tonks.

The group spent a up the time it was time to go back to Hogwarts at the shrieking shack but they didn't part ways they all went back to Hogwarts and sat under the tree that Harry and his friends had claimed and Marauders had claimed it before them so much so that were the markings J.P + L.E where in a heart under that now read their dates of death and next to the original heart was a new one that had H.P + G.W with the date of the bond inside the heart. Once Harry had completed this and Ginny had snogged him senseless which earned a wolf whistle from Sirius, that got him a kiss just to shut him up. After all the kissing and flirting had finished Harry leant against the trunk of the tree with Ginny curled up in his lap listening to stories about his mother and father at Hogwarts and their short amount of time married.


	19. Chapter 19: Graduation

**Chapter 19: Graduation. **

A couple of months had passed since the day they all sat around the lake flirting with their partners and listening to stories of Harry's parents, it was well into May now. Ginny had just finished her Ancient Runes exam when Apollo flamed in front of her and dropped a note at her feet before flaming away again, this was unusual for Apollo he usually stayed for a chat after he had delivered a note. The only conclusion she could come to was that Harry needed him after he had delivered the note to Ginny, that was the best thing about Apollo no matter how hard Harry tried he couldn't give Ginny anonymous love notes because Apollo wouldn't allow it if any other owl tried to deliver a note from Harry to Ginny or vice versa he would intercept it put out that they hadn't asked him to do it, so in the end they gave up, it was pointless anyway as they would be the only ones send a love note to the other but it was just a bit of fun.

Ginny broke open the wax seem on the back of the envelope the note read

_To my one and only love, _

_Please meet me on top of the astronomy tower today at four, by the time you read this it will probably be three so you have an hour to get ready, not that you need to of course you look beautiful in anything well actually more beautiful in nothing but I'm a little bias and I'm not sure your brothers would see it that way. _

_Your Love_

_X_

Ginny smiled at the simplicity of the note just like Harry it was straight to business that was why she loved him. Indeed it was three by the time she had finished reading the note and she was going to try to reach out with the bond to tell him but she knew it wouldn't work he would have block the bond so she couldn't find out what he was planning.

Harry was waiting on top of the Astronomy tower for his bond mate and wife, by the time he had everything set up it was five to four and he had five minutes to get himself changed, in fact he had just vanished the shutter he changed behind just in case anyone was out flying in the spring sun, he had once been caught getting changed after one of his and Ginny's adventures and was caught by a second year girl who saw him just pulling his jeans up past his crotch the poor girl nearly feinted, when his wife turned up. To say that Ginny was amazed with what Harry had done was and understatement, he had set out a picnic blanket and there were flowers and candles everywhere. Harry was dressed in a tight fitting black shirt showing off his formed abs and pecks. And Ginny was in a floral print sun dress that showed her long creamy legs and complemented her hair and skin perfectly. They both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding, you'd think after almost a year of being married they would have gotten used seeing each other in less forms of dress than this but Ginny could help but notice how handsome Harry had become he was hot. And Harry thought that Ginny was so beautiful in everyway, he also thought she was hot, but her long legs showing like that he just wanted to ravage her where she stood. She was the definition of the word fit. He had obviously been thinking about her for far too long as he heard her giggle in his mind at the compliments.

"Harry its stunning up her." She said still amazed.

"Yes it is" He replied but without taking his eyes off her.

"Oh Potter you're full of them tonight, but don't stop I love your cheesy compliments." She said flashing him a grin. "Anyway what's this in aid of?" She knew full well it was their anniversary tomorrow, well of the wedding anyway their bonding anniversary was a couple of weeks ago.

"Well as it is our Wedding anniversary tomorrow and we have graduation for most of the day I thought you deserved something special today." With that he took a half sandwich and brought it slowly up to her mouth she took a bite it was a lamb and mint sauce sandwich one of her favourites. Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day sat out by the lake they were lucky it was a dry, it had been grey and rainy all day the day before but luckily the sun was out and shining when they got up that morning and it dried the stone out, not that it mattered to either Harry or Ginny when they were together be it inside or out they just loved being the company of each other in fact they felt a pull all day they were together and it got tiring that's what made their mind up about the job as unspeakable, the fact that they would be together all day every day.

The rest of the night passed so quickly they didn't realise that it was one in the morning when they got back to their room, both looking suitably dishevelled. They both awoke to the sound of Hermione knocking on the door, lucky that she had really there was only and hour left of breakfast and the graduation proceedings were to start Half an hour after that. Once they were both dressed in muggle clothes, they were going to change into their dress robes after breakfast, they headed down to breakfast the sight that greeted them was one they weren't expecting, all of the Weasleys including Bill, Charlie and Percy had turned up along with Fleur and Victoire, Remus, Tonks with Teddy and Sirius Black also had turned up. The latter had gotten his full pardon when they ministry found Pettigrew's body and after several painful memories for all of them he was granted his full pardon.

"Wow I didn't expected all of you to watch me graduate." Said Harry and Ginny at the same time in the monotone that signified they were feeling strong enough emotions to warrant the bond to take over, once they had snapped out of it they blushed and chuckled everyone else laughed along with them.

After everyone had had a suitable breakfast, Harry and Ginny went back to their dorm Remus, Sirius and Tonks joined them for a while having never seen Lord and Lady Hogwarts Chambers, they stayed until Harry announced that it was time for him and Ginny to get changed. The three adults left to go and find their seats for the graduation ceremony. Harry climbed the stairs that lead to his and Ginny's bedroom and smirked at the sight that greeted him, Ginny was searching in the wardrobe for some nice dress robes for the pair of them, the thing that made it so special was that she was in her thong and lace bra. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. **(A/N Because of the rating on this story I wont put what he said use your imagination. Once again I think it was for another game of scrabble ;) )**

"No Harry not now, there's no time." Ginny giggled and Harry pouted. "Put these robes on they're the best ones I could find for this type of occasion, you know if we are going to have to attend functions as Lord and Lady Hogwarts you're going to have to take me dress robe shopping." She said as she thrust a set of robes that were so dark blue they were almost black at Harry. They had the Hogwarts logo on the left breast and on the right they had the Potter and Gryffindor coat of arms. Ginny's were the same colour and of the same design, the only difference to make them women's was the lighter blue blouse and black skirt and the robes themselves were fitted.

They joined the rest of their class mates at the bottom of the grand staircase the ceremony was to be held in the grounds of the castle with an open visit to Hogsmede if they wanted to or they could spend the day around the castle and grounds with their families. Professor McGonagall stood on the stage and spoke about her personal experiences with the class of 1992 and 1993, she then went on about the achievements of the Golden Trio and how even though they were at first unaware of the task ahead of them they still managed to bring Voldemort and his followers down and they were all brave and smart. She then invited Ron and Hermione to the stage as Head Boy and Girl, they said their piece and much to their surprise proceeded to invite Harry and Ginny to the stage, Harry and Ginny got a wolf whistle off of Ginny's brothers and Sirius whilst the rest of the crowd applauded, most of them had a problem with Harry and Ginny, Ginny because she was married to the-boy-who-conquered who was Hot and Harry because he was married to the fittest most beautiful girl in the school.

"Well this is a surprise, but I'm guessing you want a speech but you'll have to forgive us we haven't written a speech so we're going to be plucking ideas out of thin air or the others head. Now onto the speech, I have to say I'm so proud of all of us we managed to complete our education, some of us a year late but hey we did it. This year group has produced the most fearless set of students in the history of Hogwarts you all stayed to fight in the final battle many of holding your own against most of Voldemorts inner circle of Death Eaters and have lived to tell the tale that is a testament to your will power and the teaching power of this school, I have to say even though we have had many DADA teachers most of them were completely rubbish, with the exception of two Remus Lupin and even though he was an Imposter Mad Eye Moody, Barty Crouch Junior also helped us in some way teaching us to throw off the Imperius Curse. Now before I hand over to my beautiful wife, I'm sure most of the men in the crowd will agree with me these two year groups have produced the most smart and hottest women ever to be seen at Hogwarts." Ginny cuffed Harry on the back of the head at that point and walked around him and playfully shoved him out of the way of the lectern before she stepped up to it.

"Well I'm not sure weather to thank my Husband for his comments or to hex him to oblivion for noticing the other girls of Hogwarts bodies. I'll take it as a compliment after all I know he would never think about it. What to say after his speech I'm sure he pretty much summed up all that needed to be said. We as Lord and Lady Hogwarts are proud of you for the service you paid this castle and the magical world you are all so brave and I'm sure everyone else here will also agree with me when I say you are all so brave and the wizarding world are forever grateful for all we have done and are going to do after all we are going to be filling the vacancies that the war has created. And finally to match my Husband I'm sure all the ladies here will agree with me that the men these two years have bought are Gorgeous and have the nicest abs in the world, well mine does anyway and as payback for bringing us up here Hermione tells me hers does as well." Ginny finished her speech throwing a mock glare at Hermione who blushed at the last sentence of Ginny's speech.

Harry and Ginny left the stage with applause and wolf whistles form those who could do it, they smiled at each other hoping that the classes of '92 and '93 had gotten over the jealously of the couple. Once they had returned to their seats Professor McGonagall got back onto the stage and thanked the two couples for their speeches. She then proceeded to call out the names of the people to receive their diploma. "And finally our very own bonded Lord and Lady Gryffindor." Harry and Ginny stepped onto the stage and received their diplomas from the aged Headmistress.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the day with their families in Hogsmede and around the castle, Hermione was a bit upset because she hadn't been able to get her parents yet and she and Ron decided to go and get them and then have their honeymoon in Australia, as Ron had proposed to her in the middle of Hogsmede village. The two seven year classes were due to have a final breakfast at Hogwarts before they set off on the Hogwarts Express the next morning. Harry and Ginny were due to have a Holiday for a month and a half and then they were to start their apprenticeship to become Unspeakables.

**A/N. Have had a lack of reviews for the last couple of chapters please review its what makes me write. **


	20. Chapter 20: 1st Day

**Chapter 20: 1****st**** Day. **

Harry and Ginny spent 3 weeks in the Bahamas during their holiday, they went to the magical half and had a great time, Harry had come back to Potter Manor a golden brown colour and Ginny of course had come back like a tomato. But she was ok she had her husband to massage the Sun Burn salve into her skin and she loved it when he gave her a massage. Ron and Hermione came back on the same day having spent 3 weeks in Australia the first week was spent tracking down her parent and then when they found them they had to remove the memory charms and bring them up to speed on what had happened during the year that they been in Australia. They spent the rest of their time in a muggle hotel along the sea front in Sydney. They spent the rest of their holiday with the Weasleys at Potter Manor it had become like a holiday home to them they were playing Quiditch and playing the pool that Harry had gotten built whilst they were all at school. He and Ginny had spent some time at Hogwarts as well helping to upgrade some of the castle and authorising the new curriculum for some of the lesson, they also spent time in the ministry in Wizenagmot Hearings for the Deatheaters this was an ongoing thing as some on the major characters trials went on for a days the longest being Lucias Malfoy, his trial went on for two weeks before he was finally found guilty, and he was sentenced to the Veil for crimes that man couldn't punish.

It was their first day of work and Mr and Mrs Weasley were waving them off they were moving back to the Burrow, and Mr Weasley was having two weeks holiday that he had to use up for the month of August. Hermione had taken a job in the Department of Regulations for Magical Creatures, Ron was in the Departments of Magical Sports, in fact their offices were next door to each other. And of course Harry and Ginny were the new apprentices for the Department of Mysteries, which had a lot more to deal with now that people were being sentenced to death through the veil as opposed to the Dementors Kiss. Harry and Ginny wernt to have offices next to each other they found when they got down to their department they had an office shared for the Pair of them. There was a shiny brass plaque on the door which read

_**Unspeakable Potter & Potter **_

_(Apprentices)_

Just as they set into their desks Bode popped his head around the door. "Ahh Good morning recruits I see you found your office well enough. What we would like you to door first is check through the Prophecy Record and label any new prophecies made within the last 5 years and then check that any prophecies made 5 years before that are labelled correctly. Don't worry if you don't get the last one done I'm sure they are its just that we are having a bit of trouble with the Veil, its cracking you see and we need all the qualified Unspeakables at the Veil room to make sure nothing comes through if it does fall and when it does fall no damage is done to the pieces we're still trying to translate the script round the edge. Oh By the way how do you like the office it was your Mothers Harry we have left all of her personal effect in the desk, you can take a look if you like before you go and do the prophecies. Sorry about the chaos, I will be your tutor and we will start properly tomorrow."

Sure enough Harry checked in the draw and found all of his mums work stuff, even down to a spare set of work clothes, he carefully lifted them out of the draw and took and deep inhale it smelt strongly of a floral perfume exactly like the one he had found in a bottle in the cottage at Godrics Hollow when he went back last year. He felt his eyes start to get wet and them felt a soft hand on his shoulder he spun the chair round and openly sobbed into Ginny's chest. What was wrong with him, the great Harry Potter was crying his eyes out over his mothers work clothes. And not just crying his eyes out he was doing it into his wife's robes.

'_Harry James Potter! Dont you dare its right for you to be crying over your parents I would consider getting you checked into St Mungos if you weren't upset about this, I cant believe they didn't warn you what was in the desk.' _

'_its fine love I seriously don't mind its just all a bit of a shock I didn't expect any of my mums personal effects to still be here, can you just hold me for a little while please.' _

Thats exactly what she did for the next 10minutes she held Harry into her chest whilst he wept for a few more minutes he then calmed down at took his time to steady his mind again whilst being hugged to his wife. They then set off for the Hall of Prophecies to start labelling the prophecies and making sure the record book had got the names right by listening to them, mostly they were just mindless thing such as finding love and then getting a divorce but they all eneded up here as the Department didn't want people lives to be ruled by the prophecies, Harry was a bit pissed at this to start with but after he heard some of crap in these prophecies he understood. They met Ron and Hermione for lunch, fortunately they all had the same lunch break however only Ron and Hermione could discuss what they had been doing at work Harry and Ginny had taken the Unspeakable's Oath which was a cross between the Unbreakable Vow and strong silencing and Pain curse that made it impossible to speak about any important jobs going in the department, whilst Harry and Ginny wouldn't class what they had been doing and a major job they still didn't want to find out what it would be like if they tried to talk about their jobs.

After they had lunch Ron and Hermione informed Ginny more than Harry that they wouldn't be coming back to Potter Manor that evening, Harry had and twinkling in his eye that Ginny had only seen in Dumbledor's eyes before.

"Why aren't you coming back, is it because of us I mean we can move you a couple of floor if you like I mean sometimes we get so carried away I forget the silencing Charms. Ohh fuck im sorry hun I didn't mean to embarrass you." Ginny added the last sentence as she saw Harry turn a deep pink.

"Eww Gin, I didn't want to hear that about my baby sister let alone out of her own mouth. Dont worry its nothing to do with you, and you know we don't hear you because if we had over the summer Harry would have been in one of those Muggle Wheelie Chairs, because our brother would have broken both his legs. No the reason we are moving out is that because we are married now... You know that ceremony you came to in the summer where Harry was Best man and you were Hermione's Maid of Honour just so you could flirt all the way through that was our wedding." Ron said cheekily. "Well after the wedding Harry offered us 12 Grimmauld Place, we were a bit dubious to start with but we had a look at the place and your house elves cleaned it up rather well so we decided this morning to accept Harry's offer."

Ginny glowed at this she was so happy for her brother and best friend, she look at Harry and saw he had that twinkling in his eyes still "You knew didn't you, they told you this morning that they were going to be moving out."

Harry laughed "I swear love I didn't know, I suspected that they would want to move out and when they said they weren't coming back tonight I realised that they would want to either move out and into number 12 or they were staying at your mums and I knew that was unlikely because if one couple was going back she'd want they whole family." Ginny slapped harry playfully and mumbled something about him being a bloody know it all.

After lunch Ron and Hermione went back up stairs in the ministry and Harry and Ginny made their way downstairs, they made their way back to the prophecy room and started on the second part of their job as they were linked Ginny stayed at the book and Harry wandered the Isles looking for the prophecies, they finished the job in a relatively short amount of time 3pm precisely they had 3 hours remaining as they were contracted to work from 0830 to 1800. They sat in the office and on the desk was the books that they would need for the theoretical side of their work their were going to be two exams for their jobs that was going to be an Ancient Runes exam and a Curse Breaking exam, the second exam was basically in case they were called out which was becoming more and more recent as the ministry was seizing possessions of the Death Eater they had captured and anything looking to serious was their department to try and crack all the curses placed on it and to make it safe again.

Harry and Ginny studied for the next three hours and clocked out bang on 6 that evening, its not that they didn't want to do any overtime but it was their first day and they both thought it was a good one. They met Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall and they said their goodbyes Harry and Ginny went to Potter Manor and Ron and Hermione to Grimmauld Place, both couples settled into the evening together ready for more work the next day.

**Sorry it took so long to update but FanFiction wouldnt let me, all i got was an error message.**

**Please Review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas 5 years Later

**Chapter 21: 5 Years Later Christmas **

**A/N: Your all going to hate me but I'm afraid I have to leave this FanFic here because I cant think of any other filler chapters to go in so this is the end of the line for this story. **

Harry and Ginny finished their apprenticeship a year ago, Ron and Hermione a year before them. They all met in the atrium as they usally did when they went home only this time they were all going back to the Burrow, it was Christmas and it was Mr and Mrs Weasley's time to host the meals they had been taking it in turns since the first year they went to Potter Manor it had been held at Grimuald Place with Ron and Hermione, then at shell cottage with Bill, Fleur and Victoire and last year it was held at Black Manor which Sirius had been clearing out and 'doing up' for about two years, it was the same size as Potter Mannor in term of the amount of rooms but the rooms were bigger.

They all clocked off and made there way over to the Fire place, "Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Wotcher, are you going back to Molly and Arthurs?" Tonks came running over, she tripped over the hem of her robes on the way over.

'_Not even death could make Tonks more graceful'_Ginny thought to Harry, and gave a mental giggle.

"Yeah we're off to mum and dad's are you and Remus coming as well?" Ron answered.

"Yeah we'll be there, Remus is just finishing some paper work, and then we have to head over to mums to pick up Teddy, tell your mum we'll be over by half six yeah?" She replied

"Ok Tonks see you in a bit" Ginny said, Tonks made her goodbyes and they all replied before taking the fireplace up to the workers entrance in the same loo it was in during what should of been Ron, Hermione and Harry's seventh year. Harry took hold of Ginny and Ron done the same with Hermione and they apperated to the Burrow, it wasn't that Ginny or Hermione couldn't apperate it was more that the two men enjoyed taking their wives home and who were Ginny and Hermione to argue after all apperating can take a lot out of you.

The Burrow was done up in its usual Christmas Fashion all of the bushes in the back yard had muggle fairy lights on then Hermione and Ginny and managed to work out how to charm them so they worked the same way as they did on electric and Mr Weasley had fun choosing the setting for them, Molly had told them that he spent hours out there one night choosing settings for each bush and they all had a different one, in the end she got so fed up of setting them all differently she rented a Pensieve for a couple of hours and wrote down the settings for each one so that she only had to click the button on the remote a set number of times. Inside the burrow was the same as normal each of the Weasley Children had a stocking above the fireplace Ron's was bright orange to match as usual all of the Chudley Cannons stuff he had, and when Harry first saw Ginny's he had to stifle a laugh it was pink with horses all over it apparently it hadn't been out for several years and with a wave of her wand Ginny transfigured the stocking to the same green as Harry's eyes and on the foot part there was a red love heart with HP+GW they both shared the stocking as did the other couples in the family.

Dinner was a loud affair well it would be with so many people, for the first ten minutes Mrs Weasley wouldn't stop thanking Harry for paying to have the house rebuilt but in the end she stopped after Harry reminded her she had given him the greatest Gift of all when she gave birth to Ginny. One thing Harry did notice over dinner is that Ginny and Hermione had on shared one bottle of Butter Beer (1/2 pint each) and other than they had stuck to the pumpkin juice he was about to say something when he got a kick under the table from Ginny and a reproachful look and he thought nothing more off it she would tell him when she was good and ready he had learned the hard way not to pressure Ginny into saying anything.

It was between the main course and the dessert that Ginny and Hermione stood up and tapped their glasses with the knives. "Ginny and I..." Started Hermione

"...Have something we would like to say..." Ginny continued

"... we're PREGNANT." Both girls finished the sentence together.

Their was a stunned paused before everyone started applauding the two couples Harry and Ron just sat their dumfounded and didn't know what to say, Harry broke out of it first and he pulled Ginny down onto his lap and proceeded to Kiss her senseless. Ron followed suit and done the same with Hermione. This brought on another round of applause and Sirius, Anna, Remus and Tonks in true marauder and wife style left of several wolf whistles.

**A/N: Waits for several punches to be thrown at him, I'm sorry I really didn't want to cut this story short but the reason I didn't update last week even though I had two weeks off, I couldn't think of any other exciting adventures for our friends to have. **

**Thank you to all you who have stuck with me all the way through. I have another story in the wings but at the moment its Easter Break so I'm going to have two weeks off before I properly start with that, I will post a note on the end of this story, so all those who have me story alert will find out. **

**Once again thank you all. And please read my next story when I post it as a hint it will be a Harry/Ginny again, it was be Neville as the boy who lived and im afraid to say it will be M rated and it will become apparent very early why **__


End file.
